The Light in the Darkness
by shana1
Summary: Willow/LOTR Even if you haven't seen the movie 'Willow' I think you'll like it. Legolas leads Elora to Gondor with the help of the Rohirrim.
1. Default Chapter

Light in the Darkness  
  
Rating: I'll say PG-13 because of some violence, but no icky stuff and no smut or slash. Summary: A LOTR/Willow story. It takes place after the war of the ring and twenty three years after Queen Bavmorda was 'killed.' For any who haven't seen the movie you should, if not you'll probably still get most of this. It will center around Elora Danan as she tries to rid her kingdom of an evil she alone can vanquish. Author: Shana. You can drop me a line at shana_petree@rn.com Hope you like it!  
  
Epilogue  
  
There was a silence that held the land, as if no animals dare make a sound. Rumors were growing in the land of Tir Asleen. For twenty three years now the evil Queen Bavmorda had been gone, killed in the castle of Nockmaar by her own black magic. And Tir Asleen was restored to it's former greatness. Though it's king had perished long ago in the battle against bavmorda, Lord Martigan and Lady Sorsha had taken on the burden of rebuilding and have reigned there happily with their three children, being loved by the people and bringing all the surrounding lands together in peace.  
  
But recently a shadow seemed to creep over the beautiful land from the western wilderness. Darkness swarmed in the forests, towns people deemed them haunted and refused to travel them. Soon trade was effected and fear took hold of many, fear that evil had returned to the realm.  
  
There were even reports of strange gruesome creatures that roamed at night, larger than men and as fierce as death dogs. Many flocked to the safety of Tir Asleen's powerful walls and strong army. But there was one thing that made the people smile and feel at ease and her words could sooth thousands.  
  
Princess Elora Danan had grown to be a vibrant, beautiful young woman and her presence and heritage gave the masses hope. She seemed to be a natural leader and had been raised to do so in Tir Asleen. The prophetic death of Bavmorda and Elora's surviving her attack still made many look on her in awe. The tall slender woman who she had become was wise beyond her years and a skilled swordsmen thanks to her father. The once scandilous Madmartigan had changed into a seasoned ruler with a large heart and loving concern for his people. And now more than ever he worried for their safety.  
  
None know of the source of the evil that hides in the west waiting to unleash it's revenge. But soon all shall be revealed... 


	2. Tir Asleen

Author's note: If you haven't watched the movie 'Willow' I suggest you do. And now, on with the show. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Elora Danan walked through the tree's holding a small bundle of roots and foliage in a cloth sack. She scanned the ground as she searched for a small plant with jagged teal leaves and small blue flowers. After taking a few more steps she saw a small crop growing under a tree. She bent down and gently pulled the flower from the soil, taking the roots with it. Once this was done she slung the sack over her arm and wipped her messy golden hair from her face. She looked through the tree's and saw the tip of one of the towers of the castle of Tir Asleen, a blue flag flew from a post next to a high window.  
  
Her dark brown eyes then looked at the sky and noticed it had grown angry and dark. A storm would surely come soon. She turned back the way she had come and soon found her handmaiden and their horses grazing near the road.  
  
"Lasleen, we must go." She said as she walked to her horse and attached the sack to her saddle. "A storm is coming." She turned to the smaller woman who nodded, pulling her hood over her long dark hair and nodding. She too carried a bundle with a long strap that went over her shoulder and held it to her side.  
  
"M'Lady, the forest is dark today. I feel as if it watches us." She mounted he horse and looked behind her then into the tree's above. Elora watched her and took a deep breath, her sharp eyes sweeping the forest.  
  
"No Lasleen, it is not the forest you fear." She paused and Lasleen looked to the princess for some form of reasurence. "These lands are our home, I do not fear them and neither should you." The handmaiden didn't seem satisfied. Elora pulled herself into her saddle and started for the city, Lasleen trotting behind to get up next to her.  
  
"But what of the creatures, they have been seen in these very woods. Do you think they are wild beasts from the western barenlands?" She asked quietly as Elora knit her brow.  
  
"I think you should not worry of such things." She said harshly, ending all arguments. She looked at the girl who hung her head quietly, and after a pause she sighed. "I'm sorry." Her words were kind and soothing and her eyes softened as Lasleen looked up at her. "I am riding with my father in two days to the northern villages to see what is going on. No traders or soldiers we've sent have returned." Lasleen's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"Those woods are haunted! What if.."  
  
"They are not. Whatever has plagued our lands is flesh and blood and my blade will find it." The determined look in her eyes made Lasleen believe her, someday Elora Danan would be a great ruler. She could see it in the way the princess walked, and spoke.  
  
When they reached the castle rain was already beginning to fall and they were wet and tired. They walked to the lower levels where the healers quarters were and Elora took Lasleen's herbs.  
  
"Go wash for dinner I'll give these to Hayden. I'll meet you later?" Lasleen shrugged.  
  
"Of course, I will lay out a clean dress for you." She said as she walked down the hall to the stairs and disappeared. Elora sighed and pushed the heavy door open to the infirmary. She saw Hayden mixing something on a large table and walked over to the man.  
  
"I found all that you asked for." She set the sack's down and emptied them. "And here, I often put this in bathing water for wounds, it seems to help." She said handing him a small plant with tiny white blooms. The middle aged healer nodded.  
  
"Thank you, I hope it will help." He said as he began to sort the roots and herbs. He stopped and arched a brow as he pulled out some black string like roots. "And what have we here?" Elora grabbed the roots quickly and shrugged.  
  
"They're for my father." She said with a smirk and he shook his head with a smile. He began to cut some roots and added them to the small bowl of thick paste he was mixing. When he looked up Elora was standing next to the only occupied bed and her dark eyes held a deep passionate worry.  
  
"I don't know if this will help, the wound simply won't heal. I can't explain it." He carried the bowl with him and untied the bandages slowly. Elora looked at the maimed soldier and shuddered as she thought of the creature capable of such carnage.  
  
"You say it was a blade, so it couldn't have been an animal." She said as the man sighed, applying the paste to the worst of the wounds. Mainly the large slash that refused to heal.  
  
"Some are claw marks, most in fact. But this one," He motioned to the one he'd applied to medicine to. She looked at the gaping wound that still seeped blood and frowned. "This was a blade, steeped in poison by the looks of it." He put a fresh bandage on the wound and checked the man's pulse. "He's worse."  
  
Elora turned away and sighed. That man had been the only one of thirty to survive of the men they sent north. If the people knew there would be mass histeria. Something had to be done.  
  
"Thank you, I know you are frustrated." She said as Hayden gave a small smile. "You've done all you can my friend." With that she left to clean up and find her father.  
  
Lord Martigan was standing in the library near the window. His blue eyes swept over the dark hills as lightning rattled in the distance. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned.  
  
"Elora." A large smile lit his face and he embraced her warmly. Though Elora was not his real daughter the only one he held closer to his heart was his wife, Sorsha. Elora had been interested in battle tactics and swords since she was twelve years old and her father began to tell her the lore and history of Tir Asleen. Many didn't believe she should have such input on matters of war, but she took after both her mother and father which made her stubborn yet noble and wise. "Your mother was looking for you earlier." He said as she nodded.  
  
"Yes I just saw her. I traveled to the hills for Hayden, he needed some plants for his medicine's." The older man's face sobered. "The soldier will not live." She said as he sighed, again his gaze going out the window.  
  
"I don't know what's happening." He said quietly, the lines in his face showing up more in the dim light. His long hair was now specked with grey and his eyes now showed deep lines when he smiled, or frowned. "And I don't know if it's a good idea to take you with me to the north. These creatures took thirty of my best men." He looked back to her face waiting for the argument he knew was coming. But it never came.  
  
"You're right." She said after a pause. The look on her face told him she had something planned and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I am?" He asked as she smiled then nodded.  
  
"For once I will do as you say." She said as he crossed his strong arms over his chest.  
  
"No you won't, you get that from your mother. She's taught you well." He said wryly as she sighed and bit her lip. She'd felt this urge for some time now and knew that it was more than that. Something was drawing her.  
  
"I am going to see Cherlindrea." She said as he paused then shook his head.  
  
"Why now? You can wait until I return, the territory is dangerous believe me I traveled it pleanty." He said as she shook her head.  
  
"I have to. I can feel her reaching out to me, something is wrong and it's not just the beasts. I must see her, she will tell me what's happening." She knew she could go on her own, but also knew it was dangerous and didn't want her family to worry about her. "I will take some gaurds if you like, but I am going. Cherlindrea's wood is the safest place in this realm, I'll be fine." Martigan saw the determination and wisdom in her young eyes and was once again reminded that she was a part of a bigger plan. She was ordained to rule these lands and he was not. He had been a great steward, but she was royalty by birthright. Whatever blood flowed through her veins was regal and pure and lately the little girl he'd raised as his daughter had come into her own.  
  
"I know you will." He said as she smiled and took his arm.  
  
"Come on Madmartigan, I'll walk you to dinner." He smiled as they left and he shook his head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. "Maybe you can find some use for this." She said as he took the package and raised an eyebrow, he opened it and she grinned.  
  
"Black root...your mother's gonna kill me." He smiled as he began to chew on one of the roots he pulled from the pouch.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
  
Keep going there's more! Tell me what you think and click the button! 


	3. Cherlindrea

AN: Ok just to fill you in on some of the details of the movie if you haven't seen it; Willow was a hobbit like being called a Nelwyn, who was given the task of protecting Elora Danan when she was a baby. She was prophecised to be the one who would destroy the evil Queen Bavmorda who had been terrorizing the people and taking over every kingdom that opposed her. Willow met up with Madmartigan, a theif and great swordsman who helped him in his fight(played by Val Kilmer). So they fought Bavmorda along with two brownies(miniature men about five inches tall) and a good sorceress named Fin Raziel. Also when they were fighting Bavmorda's troops their leader, Bavmorda's daughter Sorsha, fell in love with Madmartigan and joined the side of good. Bavmorda ended up killing herself when she messed up a powerful ritual(thanks to Willow) while trying to kill Elora and it backfired on her.  
  
In my story she didn't die(if Sauron can do it so can she) she was just 'gone'. So now the prophetic child that was so important in the movie has grown up and she must now fulfill her destiny and kill the evil queen. I'm writting it like LOTR's and Willow are the same lands, just seperated by a huge wilderness that nobody crosses. But Elora has to because not only is Bavmorda attacking her lands but Middle-earth as well. Along the way she'll meet ton's of LOTR's characters like Legolas, Eomer, Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, and Gandalf to name a few(I may throw in a hobbit or two). Willow however won't appear in this, just consider him a happy little Nelwyn who raised many babies and lived a happy life. It's a work in progress so keep looking for new chapters. Thanx, and I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Many day's into her journey Elora could feel Cherlindrea in her mind. She was less than a day from the wood and the closer she got the faster she went. She had five men with her, some of her father's best. Including the son of her father's best friends from long ago. Her father had named his first son Airk after his friend who died trying to save her. His son Morgan was a valiant warrior and she'd known him since she could remember. She felt selfish for pushing them so much, but she was too anxious to stop and camp.  
  
They continued on in silence, keeping their horses at a steady pace. The men kept their eyes on the tree's and dark wood's around them. The threat of the creatures that had killed some of their own made them jumpy. They all halted when Elora raised a fist in the air and stopped her horse. For a moment she only sat in silence gazing ahead of her. A voice bommed in her head and she listened closely as Cherlindrea's words flowed into her mind.  
  
"Hello Elora Danan, I've been waiting for your return. The forest sings whenever you are near. And now you are needed to protect these lands from an evil thought to be vanquished long ago. Come alone into my presence..."  
  
"M'Lady?" One of the men said as he looked to the others with a shrug. She didn't respond at first, but after a pause she turned her horse to face them.  
  
"Stay here for the night." She said as they looked around themselves warily. "These woods are protected by Cherlindrea, and being more powerful than you can imagine. Nothing would dare harm you here. I will be back in the morning." She turned her horse and continued on, but hoof beats stopped her. She turned to see Morgan trotting up to her.  
  
"Elora." He said quietly so the men wouldn't hear the informal address. "You can't go alone!" She shook her head as he stopped next to her.  
  
"Morgan I'll be fine, you can't come with me." She said as he frowned and lifted his hands.  
  
"Why not? I promised your father I would protect you." He said as she sighed, her face softeneing, but her resolve stood firm.  
  
"Because I'm asking you to. We are all protected here, I will return shortly. Understood?" She finished with a firm tone in her voice her eyes fixed on his. He stared at her for a moment before turning back.  
  
"As you wish." The words were quiet and she almost didn't hear them. She took a deep breath and urged her brown stallion further into the tree's.  
  
After a mile or so she entered a clearing and stopped. Their were tiny bugs flying through the air, leaving streaks behind them as they zipped around her. As she looked closer she saw that they were fairies, tiny little fairies that smiled and said her name as they fluttered by.  
  
Suddenly there was a light from above her and she looked up, getting off her horse and dropping to one knee at the sight of her.  
  
"There is no need to kneel to me your majesty." Cherlindrea. Her voice echoed and yet clung to the air as she spoke. "You must fulfill your destiny to protect these lands, but in order to do so you must travel far away to another." The beautiful ghostly being seemed to flow in the air, her white robes fluttering as if they were water.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elora asked when she found her voice.  
  
"Bavmorda. I know you can feel it, the evil closing in. She lives." The words hit the young woman like a blow but she couldn't say she was surprised. The very essence of Bavmorda has haunted her every day since she was defeated, but never had she thought that she was still a threat.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The only way for Bavmorda to truely be defeated is by your hand alone, it has been forseen. She was weakened and bidded her time, for many years she was trapped in a void world neither flesh nor dead. And now she has returned, and taken control of the western land of Mordor. One none from these lands have seen save Bavmorda herself." Elora was still for a long moment, her eyes closed, her straight blonde hair flowed in the warm breezes that seemed to circle her and Cherlindrea. She looked to the Fairie Queen.  
  
"Tell me what I must do." Cherlindrea smiled.  
  
"I will send you there, along with your friend." The white queen looked to the treeline and Elora turned. Morgan walked into the clearing, jaw gaping at what he was seeing. He bowed his head and Cherlindrea smiled. "I will not chastise you for your heart his pure and countenance humble." She said with a smile.  
  
"I will send you to meet an Istari that many call Gandalf, he is a powerful wizard. You must not go into Mordor for it will spell your doom, Bavmorda will seek you out. She hunts you like no other, she fears you. You alone have the power to kill her."  
  
"But how? She is a powerful sorceress, I have a stout heart and a sword." Cherlindrea shook her head.  
  
"No. You have much more than that, you were born with the ability and I have held it from you until this moment." Elora frowned, not having a clue as to what she meant. "This was bestowed to your ancestors long ago, when your bloodline were the kings of all these lands. Do not be afraid" As soon as the words were said a puzzled Elora gasped. A great golden light was passed from the luminous being to the human girl kneeling before her and for a moment they were almost as one. She felt as if she had been struck by lightning and her breath was stolen from her.  
  
Morgan covered his eyes as the blinding light covered everything in sight. He fell to his knee's as a powerful wind shot from where Elora stood then, as suddenly as it had come, the light was gone. Elora stood silent, her body tremoring as she took in a deep breath.  
  
Her body seemed to hum, she felt as though she were falling a deep thrill ran through her but she simply willed it to stop and it did. She looked at her hands, then trailed her gaze back to the Fairie before her.  
  
"You weild the power of light in it's purest form. The light of your soul is your weapon and a strong weapon it is. For it can annihilate evil and banish it to the shadow where it came from. You shall use this to kill Bavmorda, and her evil shall leave this place for all eternity. But you must not go to the land of Mordor, it's poisonous lands will drain you and make you weak. It is why she hides there, it is her only defense from you." When she finished she accended to the sky.  
  
"But wait, how will I find her if I cannot reach her? What of the creatures she controls?" She shouted as the queen began to fade.  
  
"You will find many who will guide you. The creatures are many but you will prevail. First seek out Gandalf, then you must face Bavmorda in the man kingdom of Gondor." Her voice was nearly gone and Elora was desperately trying hear anything else from the great queen. "You will have many to guide you on your quest, but beware those who would decieve you." The great queen was nearly gone but her voice was still rolling like a whisper in the cool air.  
  
"Gwaihir, lord of eagles shall take you..." Her voice trailed off until it could be heard no more. Elora looked around her and sighed, she was gone. The fairies zipped by but she didn't notice them. She felt suddenly alone, she wanted Cherlindrea to come back and tell her this would be easy.  
  
"Elora!" Morgan said as he walked to her, gripping her shoulders. "What was that? Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, but I have no idea who Gwaihir is and I don't know where we are to go. What will happen here while I'm gone?" Morgan looked around them and let out a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go back to the..."  
  
A great cry from above them cut him off and they both drew their swords as a huge eagle soared above the field, illuminated by the dawning light. He slowed and flapping his great wings landed in the center of the clearing. He stood regally and blinked his sharp yellow eyes at them. Then he pulled one wing down to the ground and lay his head down.  
  
"Son of a peck." Morgan said as Elora walked to the eagle fearlessly. When she stood next to him she turned to Morgan.  
  
"Gwaihir." She said as Morgan frowned.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked as she tilted her head at the huge bird. Without a reply she climbed onto his back and settled herself against his neck.  
  
"He said so, you didn't hear him?" Morgan gave her a look that said he thought she was mad. He shook his head and rushed back to Elora's horse, her pack had fallen to the ground somehow and he bent down to pick it up. Taking it with, he climbed on behind Elora very cautiously and they held on as the huge bird began to climb into the air.  
  
  
  
Ok Airk was Madmatigan's best friend who died in 'Willow'. This is his son(my character) who now is a member of the army of Tir Asleen(pronounced 'Teer-As-leen).  
  
Cherlindrea is a luminous being that appears in the woods, she's the fairie queen. Kind of a Galadriel type.  
  
Send me word on how I'm doing! 


	4. Above the clouds

The journey continues! Hello Middle-earth!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Aragorn watched as about fifty of his best men road out of Minas Tirith and made there way to the border's of Mordor. The ring had been destroyed years ago and for a few peaceful years the remaining orc's hid deep in the mountains and did not bother anyone. At first not many took note of the few orc's that were caught roaming the forest's. But after entire villages and small town's were found in ruin's it was quickly decided by the King's of Gondor and Rohan to hunt the orc's that remained behind and find out why they were being so bold.  
  
Gandalf had not been seen since the ring's destruction and the fellowship's ending, but recently he appeared in Gondor and any who knew Gandalf knew that something was very wrong if he were needed.  
  
"I cannot see what lies hidden in the dark land's." The white wizard said quietly as he gazed at the mountains that held a barrier between the foul land and Gondor. "A shield has been raised against my mind, and that can mean that only one with the power of an Istari could do so." Aragorn turned from the tower window, his face a mask of intent worry and confusion.  
  
"Saruman?" He asked the question knowing it was impossible and was reassured by Gandalf's chuckle and shake of the head.  
  
"Saruman is no longer a problem to middle-earth. The hobbit's could tell you that." He said as Aragorn frowned and looked to the dark mountains, seeing a storm on the other side.  
  
"Then who could be leading them, an orc? Maybe a few Uruk-Hai survived." Gandalf shook his head and thudded his staff against the ground in frustration as he paced. He had covered every possible angle. It could not be an istari, nor could it be anyone from these lands. There were no sorcerer's in these part's that held the power to control that many orc's...Suddenly he stopped and looked to the east, his eyes unfocused and his mind seemed to leave him for a moment.  
  
"Gandalf?" Aragorn said as he lay a hand on the wizard's shoulder. He turned to the king and his eyes were lit as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes. "What is it?" The wizard didn't answer simply began to rush down the stairs from the tower.  
  
After he'd reached the lower level of the palace and ignored an impatient Aragorn the whole way he turned.  
  
"I go to Mirkwood." He said, as if that alone answered his question. "Keep on gaurd and send word to Eomer that I may need his help as well as yours. I shall speak to both Celeborn and Thranduil and then I will return here." Soon he was rushing from the great castle toward the great city gates of Minas Tirith to Shadowfax who grazed beyond the city walls. Aragorn watched him with a confused yet amused face as the wizard left without giving him a single shred of information.  
  
The journey seemed unusually short. Elora had never gone deep into the western land's, but knew that were vast and that none had crossed them since the old race thousands of years ago. It was said that they all perished on the way to the western paradise they tried to reach. Since then the empty, harsh lands have been void of all life save the strongest and most vicious of creatures.  
  
Yet, as she soared over the tree's and plains that passed beneath her she couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was from the air. Maybe feirce predators hunted under the thick canopy of leaves but it seemed serene and untouched, the perfect picture of nature.  
  
"Look!" Morgan let go of a handful of feathers just long enough to point at the horizon. Just beyond some dark clouds a pillar of white could be made out. The castle it was attached to must've been enormous but all they could see of it was that tallest tower. It disappeared as did the huge valley they had flown over and soon they were looking down at a dark green, thick forest.  
  
They soon realized they were dropping ever so slightly and the tree's were getting closer and closer. The bird began to turn his body by tilting one wing up and they took a slow easy dive to the right decending sharply yet gentle enough to keep his riders. He continued to do this until they were directly over the tree tops and then he flapped his great wings as he eased to the forest floor, the brush rustleing at the wind he made. When he was standing solidly he tilted his head down and drew out his wing.  
  
They stepped off the Eagle Lord carefully and watched as he straightened his back and made a very distinct bow to them. Elora bowed and smiled at him, Morgan bowed as well but didn't really see the reason behind it. Before they could react he was gone in a few quick stroke's in the air and they were left, stunned on the ground of the strange new forest.  
  
"I never knew anything like him existed." Elora said as she looked to the sky, her eyes searching for Gwaihir. "I only wish he could've said where we were. Or where we could find this Gandalf person." She said as she streched her back muscles.  
  
Morgan tossed her bag to the ground and did the same, looseneing his bunched up muscles from the long ride. When he began to look around him he heard a small voice yell and froze. Looking around him he saw nobody.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He said as Elora turned to him and frowned.  
  
"Hear what?" She asked as he listened once more then shrugged.  
  
"Nothing." He said, exhausted and tired and most likely delusional. But then he heard it again.  
  
"Move your leg!" He jerked and looked down at the bag he had dropped and out rolled two little men about the size of a small mouse.  
  
"Look what you've done!" The one on the left said as he held up a broken spear and shook his fuzzy head.  
  
"It wasn't my fault if you would have moved your leg I wouldn't have tripped!" He shouted back as the other threw the spear down. Morgan raised an eyebrow and turned to Elora.  
  
"It seem's a few of Cherlindrea's followers found their way into your saddlebag." He said as Elora walked to him and followed his gaze. Her eyes lit up and she laughed.  
  
"Brownies!" She said as she shook her head. "They must've stowed away." She said as the smaller of the two tiny men turned to her.  
  
"Show some respect! I am Rool, I saved your life many times when you were an infant. Cherlindrea sent me to make sure you don't screw up!" He said as the other put his hands on his hips.  
  
"No, no, no." He stepped forward. "I am Fran Jean and I am the one who saved your life, he just tagged along!"  
  
"We let him think this he is delusional." Rool said as he rolled his eyes. Fran Jean took a swing at him but the shorter browny had taken a step forward and continued to speak and he ended up loosing his balance and falling. "So where are we?" Elora had to crouch down to their level to speak.  
  
"We are very far from home, I'm not sure where. It may have been a bad idea for you two to catch a ride. What if we lose you? How will you get home?" She chided with a grin.  
  
"Oh don't worry we'll just find a smaller bird." He said waving his hand as if not worried in the slightest.  
  
"Well, I guess we should find this Gandalf person and be on our way." Morgan said as he rested his hand on his sword as he scanned the forest around them. "Which way do you think?" He asked as she stood up, Rool and Fran Jean peaking out from her bag that was slung over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, looking around as he did. "I kind of figured he'd just...be here." She said as Morgan sighed.  
  
"Well we don't have much water, I saw a river overhead maybe a mile due north." He said as he started in that direction. "We should reach it before nightfall." He said as she nodded and walked after him.  
  
  
  
I know my chapter's are short but hopefully they'll get longer after chapter six or so. 


	5. Unwelcome

Ok, we've landed in Mirkwood so we know what character's next.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Gwaihir. Gandalf watched as the Eagle Lord circled further to the north. He estimated where he was flying over and began in that direction. After maybe ten minutes the great bird stopped circling and started northward. Why would Gwaihir be here? And who could have called him?  
  
"Faster my old friend, time is not our ally." He urged the great horse who lurched forward, his long legs covering miles in minutes.  
  
No doubt this meant something had happened. He watched the tree's as he went by seeing the occassional wood elf guarding the forest of Mirkwood. Did Thranduil know something of the threat that held Middle-earth? Whatever it meant even if it meant nothing at all he needed to go where Gwaihir had circled. He had done so specifically so he would see.  
  
Through the thundering rush of wind that surrounded them Shadowfax heard Gandalf's soft plea for him to stop and as he did the blurr of greens and browns transformed back into a forest.  
  
As he looked around he saw nobody, yet the lingering presence of someone remained. He got off the towering horse and walked around slowly noting anything amiss. A broken tree branch made by a deer, a small hole dug by a gopher or muskrat, and then the footprints of men. Two by the look of it.  
  
Calling his horse he continued on at a walk as he followed the trail.  
  
"So tell me how we're suppose to cross this." Elora said as Morgan stood up from the river bed and ran a wet hand through his long sandy hair and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe this man we're looking for is that way?" He said pointing the direction they'd come. "Then again he could be at that castle we saw about two hundred miles ago. Maybe Cherlindrea got the directions wrong." He said as Elora put her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
"How dare you!" Fran Jean walked along the pebbles of the river's shoreline and shook his fist at Morgan. "Never say a word against the great Fairie Queen!"  
  
"Or face our wrath!" Rool put in as he stepped next to his partner in crime.  
  
Morgan laughed and threw his hands up in the air. "Of course! Whatever you say Lords." He mocked as they sneared at him.  
  
All conversation stopped when the sharp twang of a arrow was heard and it embedded itself in the tree beside Morgan.  
  
"Leave it be!" A voice rang out as Morgan reached for his sword.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in my forest?" The voice was behind Elora and she whirled around and warily kept her hand near her sword. The strange humming sensation began again in her hands. The man was tall and had long blonde hair that was pulled behind his head. His bow was notched with an arrow and the look in his eyes told her he would shoot. Deciding now was not the time to be rash she opted to cooperate.  
  
"I am Elora Danan, and this is my gaurd Morgan." She knew these lands were perilous and didn't want to give him any information about why they were there and who they searched for. "Who are you?" She shot back. He raised an eyebrow but didn't seem angry at her answer.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are not welcome in these parts." He looked at the two obvious warriors and couldn't quite tell where they were from but too many wild men from dunland had been found in the woods and the Wood Elves had enough to worry about with orc's passing through it constantly.  
  
"I mean you no harm. You have my word that we will pass through your land and leave it as it was found." She said as a voice from behind her spoke up.  
  
"Men have no right here. Your very presence disturbes the forest, you don't need to try. You cut down our tree's and burn their limbs, you care for nothing but yourselves." She turned her head and saw another blonde man take Morgan by the arm. "None enter without permission and certainly not sorry scouts like yourselves. Who sent you?" He asked as two more came and disarmed Morgan and brought him struggling to his knee's.  
  
Elora drew her sword lightning fast and immediately had a dozen arrow's trained on her. She didn't move but looked to Morgan who seethed as he tried to free himself.  
  
"You wouldn't know if I told you. Your obviously a little out of touch." He spat as the two holding him burst into laughter. Soon most of the men around them were laughing and joking.  
  
"The man replies,'we're out of touch'." The one who seemed to be second in command said mockingly. "Maybe you have an injury of some sort. Whoever heard of a man calling an elf inadequate." Elora's ears perked at this and she examined the men closely. They all had fair features and long light colored hair, a few were dark but all had pale eyes. They all seemed very young, but she didn't doubt that they knew how to use those bow's. And most interesting of all was their ears, they were pointed at the ends and looked as they could hear quite sharply.  
  
"You're not men." She whispered as she noticed how tall and lean they were. They all seemed very high in spirits but at the same time very cold and unforgiving.  
  
Legolas turned his head to the woman who had whispered the short comment. He saw how she looked at him in awe and took in his different appearance in stride. She hadn't realized they were a different race.  
  
Elora was startled out of her stare by someone to her left who grabbed her arm. She quickly snapped her elbow back into his chest knocking him back and then slashed her sword towards his head. He dodged it with agility she'd never seen and then he paused in awe. She almost cut him, a few strands of his platinum hair were sheered short. He'd clearly underestimated her. She turned her sword in her hand and looked to another who drew his bow.  
  
"Tell me where to find the wizard Gandalf and we will leave peacfully! Do not make me harm you." She said with a glitter in her eye. More laughter and chides.  
  
"Halt!" Legolas raised his hand and all bows were lowered. "You seek Gandalf?" He asked as she looked at him warily and nodded.  
  
"I have been sent by Cherlindrea to find him, he is to take me to a kingdom called Gondor. I will say no more until I see him myself." She said as she held her sword steady.  
  
"Then go on child, for you have found him." The voice came from an old man in white who rode from the tree's a huge steed that shimmered white. There was no question in her mind that this was Gandalf. Even if she had doubted his identity, the fact that the elves bowed their heads in revered respect told her enough. She sheathed her sword and bowed shortly.  
  
"Sir, I have sought you from the kingdom of Tir Asleen. The Fairie Queen Cherlindrea sent me to you." She said as Gandalf climbed off Shadowfax and walked to her.  
  
"I now know your purpose but what of your name?" He asked as she shook her head.  
  
"I apollogize, I am Elora Danan. Daughter of Lord Martigan and the Lady Sorcha." She said as he nodded and looked over the situation before him.  
  
"Lay down your weapons, and let him to his feet." He motioned to Morgan who rushed to his feet and grabbed his sword back from the elves and moved to stand next to Elora. "No my child they are not your sire's, your blood is far more pure than their's." She blinked at him, not knowing what to say. He knew of her real parents?  
  
He motioned to the elves surrounding them and she glanced at them with a frown. "Your kin were elves who remained in the eastern lands, Cherlindrea gave them the power you possess. Many died and when the race of men dwelled here the last few ruled them in Tir Asleen. The line ended when Earsil the last great king wed a mortal woman." All eye were on the woman who listened with wide eyes. "I see they have not faded completely." He regaurded her fondly as the corner's of his mouth turned up in a smile. Then his thoughts made there way back to the present.  
  
"I know of Cherlindrea, but all else of which you speak is foreign to me. What peril has brought you so far by the wings of Gwaihir?" He knew of her lineage but why would she be sent here now? Legolas was in awe, these two had summond the Eagle Lord? He quickly realized this was a conversation best kept seecret. With a simple motion he dismissed his gaurds who left, silently disappearing into the tree's.  
  
"I have come to defeat Bavmorda. She has returned from the shadow and I alone must face her." She said as Gandalf sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I remember when she was defeated her name was cursed by many, though I never saw her evil by my own eyes." He said as he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Never did I think she would flee here."  
  
"It is prophecised that I alone will destroy her." She shook her head in defiance. "I will not let her take this land in darkness, nor my home." Gandalf smiled at her statement. It was all making sense, the odd calling he heard in Gondor was Cherlindrea and she had sent Gwaihir. This girl needed to get to Gondor, and he would help her.  
  
"I believe you." He said sincerely. "And I will ride to Gondor now and prepare the army of the great city and it's king to help you." He turned to his horse. "For her army's will thwart you should you try to engage her."  
  
"Wait!" She said as he turned, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't I going with you?" He shook his head.  
  
"Even if Shadowfax would allow it I must have time to prepare. I see the light you carry and it must be harnessed and carefully controlled. You need to learn your limits on your way to Gondor, that is something not even the fairie queen can do." She knew what he meant and looked down at her hands that now trembled. He then lifted his eyes to Legolas who was already stepping forward. A chance to see Gondor again is all the excuse he needed to go along, but there was more.  
  
"I will take them to the white city." He said as Elora looked at him with a quizzical expression. "To rid the free lands of this recent evil is something I wish to be a part of." His words were powerful and she could tell his heart was in them.  
  
"You will be safe Elora Danan, Cherlindrea did not steer you wrong. Legolas will guide you and make sure you reach Gondor safely. I will meet you there, but that is all you will need of me. Farewell for now." He gave a reassuring smile and then mounted his great white horse and was gone in a blinding flash.  
  
By the time she looked back all the other elves were gone except Legolas. She let her gaze glance over the elven prince before turning to a bewildered Morgan, who sheathed his sword.  
  
"Things happen so suddenly here."  
  
  
  
The next chapter has a little romance, and I plan on having her end up with someone. Have any suggestions on who? I'm not sure if I wanna write another Legolas romance. I'm so torn! 


	6. Firewood and Fairie dust

Things are about to get interesting.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Bavmorda sat along what was left of the ruined gates of Barad Dur. She'd rebuilt what she could, but as long as she was using all her resources for finding the girl she had too few orc's left to even start on the huge fortress that was thwarted recently. Sauron was a powerful being but she would perfect the evil he had started. One by one she will turn all in middle-earth into her slaves. None could resist her.  
  
Her face was conniving and smug as she watch hundred's of orc's pouring through the charred ruins. She knew it was only a matter of time before Cherlindrea brought that little brat here, and she could feel her even now, seeking her out. But she would be dead long before she would have a chance to destroy the sorceress. The ritual had only partially been done before Bavmorda was banished to the shadow. The girl was only a baby then, but some good had come of it. The girls powers were slightly diminished and if she stepped into Mordor's dark, foul lands her power would fade and she won't have the strength to fight.  
  
That was all she had to do, draw her into Mordor. Or bring her by force if neccessary. And her orc's were rushing to Mirkwood now, and the girl stood little chance against them.  
  
  
  
They had being traveling south for scarcely two hours when darkness began to fall. Legolas had stopped in an area surrounded by thick brush yet had an open view of the stars. He lit a fire, but seemed not to care about the cold.  
  
Elora sat quietly, deep in thought while she watched the flames lick at the air. This power inside her was strong, she could feel it flowing through her veins. Closing her eyes, she sat still and simply reached out to it she felt like she was suddenly connected to the very earth she sat on. She could feel things instead of seeing them, like the deer that silently bounded through the forest to get to it's thicket before the predators of the night began to prowl. Or the tree's branches as they swayed in the slight breeze, she could hear it moan as it stretched it's limbs to move with the wind. She could feel the eyes of the elven prince on her, could sense his curious gaze searching her face.  
  
Legolas watched her from where he sat leaning against a tree. He would not sleep most likely, his mind was too active with thoughts of the quest ahead of him. He could get them to Rohan and then Eomer could come with to Gondor, he was sure Aragorn would welcome the help. The mystery of what was behind these sudden attack's by the orc's was finally solved. But the girl before him was so young and though she was skilled with a sword she seemed very small and insignificant compared to the task given to her. He looked over her layered grey tunic and black trousers. Black riding boots covered her feet and her grey cloak was tossed back over her shoulders. Her hair was past her waist and was blonde with hints of golden red in the sunlight. She startled him from his thoughts suddenly by speaking.  
  
"Tell me about your people." Her eyes were closed as she said it, but when he didn't respond she opened them. They were dark brown and bright and he couldn't remember a thing about his own race.  
  
"W-well," he stuttered. " My father has dwelled here for many centuries. We keep to ourselves, since most of the races of these lands are selfserving and easily turned against one another. The race of men can be caring and brave, but their lives are fleeting and greed takes their minds easily." He looked to see her reaction and saw her narrow her eyes and cross her arms.  
  
"You mean below your's right? Just because you have pretty hair and a long bow my race is inferior." She countered as he sighed, regretting the way he'd said it. "What about you? Your people seem foolish to me. Your guards were laughing like hyenna's and were much too overconfident." Now it was Legolas' time to narrow his eyes.  
  
"We make the best of every situation given us. When you live forever it's better to laugh than become calous and heartless." His blue eyes were lit with a passion she'd never seen, and his words stopped her from retorting. Forever? What did he mean by live forever.  
  
"You are immortal?" At his simple nod she paused. "I thought when you said your father dwelled here for centuries you meant his ancestors." Her words trailed off as she took in his features again. That meant her ancestor's once were immortal, but they obviously didn't live forever. "Amazing. Though I still think your guard was lucky to keep his head, you are probably much older than I first thought." She blushed slightly and looked down, suddenly wondering why Morgan was taking so long in finding wood.  
  
"I am just over three centuries old." He told her, his voice soft and she simply stared. He looked so young, yet when she looked into his eyes she saw a depth and slight sadness like none other she'd seen. "I am one of the youngest of my kind. There are no more elven children in these lands." He said as she frowned. "Your ancestor's were elven, does that mean you have the lifespan of the Numenor?" When she tilted her head and shrugged he explained. "Numenor is the race of men in these lands who were decendant's of the elf Elros. They live to be nearly two hundred and fifty years of age." When he was finished she raised her brows and sighed.  
  
"I do not think so." She said as she smiled and shook her head. "That would be amazing, but I'm sure my real parent's died after living very short lives." She looked down as she said it, knowing war had thrived in her home land when she was born. Bavmorda had searched out all female babies, knowing of the prophecy of the child who could defeat her, for the one who bore the mark. A detailed birthmark that still marred Elora's upper arm. Surely her mother would not have let her be taken from her by choice. She had little hope that her birth parents were alive.  
  
"That's very sad, no children." She said changing the subject. "I don't have any children, but I enjoy their company." She said as she smiled widely. "I have two younger brothers and though I wish I could trade them sometimes I do love them." He smiled with her and was about to say something else when suddenly he heard bantering from the grass next to Elora.  
  
"I told you stop snoring!" Fran Jean stomped away from his companion and climbed onto Elora's bag.  
  
"Rats! Giant rats!" Rool said as he woke suddenly at the other brownie's shout.  
  
"And they are?" Legolas asked the question with a quarked brow.  
  
"Brownies, their like tiny men only they talk more." She replied lying on her side to see what they were up to.  
  
"I wasn't snoring! It was probably your own breathing you heard echoing in your empty head!" Rool shot back as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Why you little fool!"  
  
"Who are you calling little! I'll show you little!" Rool took the pouch around his neck and began to swing it.  
  
"Settle down you two." Elora said as she bent her head down to hear them better.  
  
"You could try you bug!" Fran Jean shot back ignoring Elora's plea. Rool tossed the pouch at Fran Jean's head and he shouted and ducked. The pouch slammed against Elora's head and burst open, golden dust sprinkled all over her hair and she shook trying to get it off her.  
  
"Oh no." She said as the dust fluttered around her face and she glared at the two brownies.  
  
"You fool, that belongs to the fairies!" Fran Jean shouted as Rool cupped his hands and yelled to Legolas.  
  
"I thought you said this was blackroot!" Rool accused scratching his head. Legolas frowned and watched the two tiny men scramble into their bag to escape Elora as she took a swing at them.  
  
"What was in that?" He asked as Elora looked at him and waited, nothing happened.  
  
"It's the dust of broken hearts, fairies sprinkle it on people to be pests." She said as she sighed, it didn't seem to be working.  
  
Suddenly it was like her heart leapt in her chest. Forget the dust, Legolas looked like an angel in front of her. She jumped to her feet. Never before had she seen a creature look so bright and beautiful.  
  
"Your eyes are like stars, I could gaze at them all night." She said as she walked to him and pulled him up to face her. He looked as though he was ready to bolt. She took his hand in hers and put it to her heart, his eye went wide and he took a step back.  
  
"I hardly think..." He began but she cut him off as she stepped closer to him his back slamming against a tree trunk.  
  
"My heart beats for you and you alone. Can't you feel it." He could and that was why he need to get away from her. What was in that dust.  
  
"You are not yourself." They'd jsut met! But she shook her head wildly.  
  
"No I have never felt more sure than I do right now!" She said as she ran her other hand through his hair. "Kiss me." She said as she neared his face. He pushed her away tried to back around the tree as she advanced. "Do not fight it I only wish to be with you!" She captured his face and before he could pull back her lips met his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a second he was stunned and did nothing then his senses kicked him and he pulled back again, this time running a few strides then turning.  
  
"Please, Elora I don't want you to do something you'll regret." He said as she smiled, and those brown eyes and dimples made him fret even more.  
  
"The sound of my name on your lips rings like bells." She put her hands to her heart and her eyes filled with passion. "I love you!" She said as he groaned and back away further.  
  
"Do not dispair, just let me love you!" Suddenly Morgan appeared rolling his eyes as he threw down the wood in his arms and quickly approached. He grabbed Elora by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. He stopped and glared at the brownies who stuck their heads out of their leather pocket.  
  
"Playing with fairie dust?" He accussed as Rool shrugged and gave a quiet excuse. Elora looked up from her spot on Morgan's shoulder, her long blonde hair falling in her face.  
  
"My love!" She said as she reached her hand out to Legolas. To his surprise he took a step towards her, then he stopped himself and turned away. "Where do you take me? Do not seperate me from him, my heart shall burst." She said as Morgan yelled over his shoulder ignoring her.  
  
"We'll be back! Don't worry she'll be fine." He said and continued through the woods until they came upon the stream they'd crossed only a few hours ago on their trek.  
  
"Let me go! I must go to Legolas!" She said as he waded into the stream then ungracefully dropped her into the cool water. She emerged gasping and pulling her wet hair from her face. She looked confused and extremely cold. After a few moments of confusion she looked up at him shivering from the cold.  
  
"Morgan?" She asked as she held her head and looked around her in confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"You were about to maul that elf." He said as she frowned, he simply gave her his hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Maul him?" She asked as Morgan raised an amused eyebrow. "He is our ally."  
  
"Those miniscule fools back there doused you in fairie dust I'm guessing, you were about to make that elf your own." He laughed at her expression as she put her head in her hands, mouth agape.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe this." She cried as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And now I'm freezing!" She rubbed arms and Morgan laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the fire. And to your elf!" He said in a mock tone. She punched his gut while he was laughing and he doubled over. She smirked.  
  
"You're just jealous." She teased as she walked ahead of him, not noticing the lingering stare he gave her as he dropped his head and sighed.  
  
When they reached the camp Legolas was sitting in his spot by the tree and Elora couldn't bring herself to look at him. Slowly she was remembering all the things she'd said and her cheeks were bright red. Morgan flopped onto his back, suddenly very unsociable, and didn't talk for the rest of the night.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said as she pulled off her wet cloak and boots and set them aside to dry. "I apollogize for the things I said, that was terrible." She smiled slightly and he nodded, a small smile on his own face.  
  
"No need, I understand. Just try to keep your friends from using their power for evil." He joked as she laughed, looking at the brownies who were once again asleep in the grass. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a deep breath as she inched closer to the fire.  
  
"You're soaking wet, and freezing." Legolas got up and took his cloak from his shoulders laying in across her's and she smiled shyly and pulled the cloak around her tighter.  
  
"Thank you." She said as he nodded and sat back down. Little else was said until they were all asleep, Legolas stayed awake most of the night and kept guard. The fire would draw any orc's to it so when they fell asleep he put it out and listened closely to the forest. All was quiet.  
  
He watched Elora as she slept, she looked so innocent and beautiful. He'd thought she was a pretty girl when he'd first seen her but her little tryst that night made him suddenly be aware of her in other ways. When he looked at her now he could tell she was foreign. Her skin was olive in complexion and her hair was more red than the normal men he'd seen. Her eyes were deep brown and he couldn't help but notice her lithe frame when she was clinging to him.  
  
How long had it been since he'd kissed someone? How long had it been since he'd let anyone close enough to care for him. Never had he been in love, and he hadn't thought of it until this moment. He figured he would love someday but recently with all the elves leaving the shores of Middle-earth he'd given up on the thought. He would not be the first to pass into the grey haven's alone.  
  
He should just put the whole thing behind him, it wasn't her that said those things it was the magic the dust possessed. But the look in her eyes was one he would not soon forget.  
  
  
  
Next chapter has action and swords! Yay! And as always, reviews are appreciated! 


	7. besieged

Action coming up folks.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When Elora awoke it was just before dawn and Morgan was already putting on his cloak and sword and picking up the bag that now held the two bantering brownies. She sat up and then pulled the blanket off her...no it was a cloak. The beautiful broach glittered in the faint light and she tilted it so the morning sun could reflect off it.  
  
"We should get on," Morgan said as Elora snapped out of it and stood. She put her boots on and retrieved her now dry cloak and walked to Legolas holding the dark green cloak out to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said as he nodded and took it.  
  
"How long until we reach Rohan?" Morgan asked as Legolas turned to him and answered without missing a beat.  
  
"Four days if we only stop at night." Morgan nodded and looked at the sunrise through a break in the trees, then turned back to the camp.  
  
"Never saw a sunrise like this back home." He said as Elora looked up and smiled.  
  
"This place is beautiful, like nothing I've seen. You can see for mile's and there are great tree's here that seem to be ten time's the size of what I'm used to." She said as she took a deep breath and let it out briskly. "Well gentlemen, it is a new day. Let us get moving before it becomes old." Legolas gave a faint smile and followed her as she trotted into the tree's heading south.  
  
They had walked a long ways and were now in a large clearing next to a small lake. It was past mid-day and they hadn't stopped since they started walking that morning.  
  
"We should get some water and rest for a moment." Elora said as Legolas turned back and looked at the two behind him.  
  
"You go then," he said as he looked into the tree's ahead, his gaze sharp. "I will scout ahead, I feel something nearing here. Keep your eyes open." He said as he jogged swiftly into the treeline, as if he walked on air.  
  
"He is amazing, he never tires." Elora said as she filled her water bladder in the cool lake. "You know I don't think he even slept last night." She said to Morgan who raised his brow and nodded.  
  
"He certainly is interesting." He replied as Elora frowned and looked at Morgan closely, her gaze scrutinizing.  
  
"What? You don't like him?" She asked as he turned to her and shook his head.  
  
"No I like him just fine, he can do anything and his hair always looks pretty. What a great warrior and guide he is." He stood from the water and drank some from his sheepskin bladder. "What's not to like." He started to the tree's again and Elora shook her head. She stood up and pulled her hair behind her ears, running her hands through it to take some of the tangles out. Just as she was about to leave the water's edge she saw a large flock of birs scatter from the field and take to the air squealing.  
  
When the sharp twang of arrows flying was heard she drew her sword and rushed to the treeline where Morgan had just disappeared. She was almost there when a black feathered arrow burrowed into the ground to her left. She turned and saw something she would not soon forget.  
  
Dozen's of black creatures covered in crude armor and carrying blunt sword were rushing towards her. She looked to the forest where Morgan and Legolas now most likely fought more of the creatures, she wouldn't make it there before they reached her.  
  
She braced herself calmly and waited until they were almost on her and sprung at the leader. She blocked his blow and slipped behind him burrying her sword in his side, then ripping it out and spinning to her right decapitating another. One came at her from the left and she ducked under his huge blade and stuck him straight on in the gut.  
  
The dance went on, she parried their blows and out manouvered them. But she wouldn't last forever, she was burning energy fast, they kept coming and she got slower and slower. After maybe fifteen lay dead and her left arm was wounded she was fighting each by simply bashing swords and their shear strength was breaking her down, her arm throbbed and her other was tiring fast. Each hit she blocked took more force to counter and finally she faltered.  
  
She tripped and landed flat on her back, her eyes darting around her trying to find a way to escape the beast who leered over her. She climbed to her knee's just in time to see his fist fly towards her face. In reflex she raised her hands and suddenly a burst of white hot energy slammed into the creature, who flew back a good ten yards and fell dead, his body smoking as if burnt. She was forced back by the blow and cried out. She was wondering what had done it until she felt her hands pulse like all her blood was cursing through them at once. In her shock and confusion she didn't see the next attack.  
  
Her sword was knocked from her hand and she was viciously back handed sending her to the ground hard. The creature did not deliver the final blow, instead he lowered his weapon and gave a loud roar of victory. The others cheered and he looked down at her, his face a grotesque distortion of normal features. Then he spoke and her eyes were wide at the horrible sound.  
  
"Now you will come to Mordor, to your death woman." He bent down and grabbed her by the hair, just as he was about to jerk her to her feet when a loud "ZIP" could be heard and he dropped to the ground, an arrow in his right eye.  
  
Elora pulled his claws from her hair and scrambled to her sword. Legolas was running to meet her, his face hard and intent on defeating whatever lay in his path, his bow trained on another orc. Morgan was right behind him, sword raised.  
  
There were not many left and half were shot down by Legolas' bow, and when his quiver was empty he reached behind him and pulled two long white knifes out and began to tear into the remaining beasts.  
  
"Stay there!" He said to her as she retrieved her sword and stood behind him, looking at her hands every now and then wondering if she should try it again, or if she could. The few that were left were killed quickly and the attack ended almost as suddenly as it had occured, the last orc cursing as it died.  
  
Legolas scanned the bodies and then the surrounding wood, his eye intense and his brow furrowed. Then he sheathed his knifes and turned to Elora.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked as she snapped out of it and looked at him. She nodded then frowned and looked at her arm.  
  
"My arm's cut, but it isn't bad." She said as Morgan wiped his blade clean and brushed some of his light hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What the hell were those things?" He asked as Legolas took Elora's arm in his hand gently and pulled her sleeve from the wound.  
  
"The were a breed of orc called Uruk hai. They were made by an evil wizard in the great war of the rings only a few years back. They were thought to be dead." He tore a piece of his cloak off and carefully wrapped her arm with it. "The blade was not poisoned, you are lucky." When he said it her head snapped up.  
  
"Poisoned?" She repeated as she thought back to the soldier dying back home. "These are the beast's plaguing my home." She grabbed his hand and he looked up at her passionate eyes. "This poison, is there a cure?" He stared at her for a moment then let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"Only a few elven healers hold the skill to mend such wounds, some men do as well but you must treat it quickly before the poison sets in. And if the wound is deep there is little hope either way." Her face fell as her eyes closed, Legolas frowned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"We need to get to Rohan, those things were horrible." She said as she turned and jogged through the tree's, wanting more than ever to be rid of the dark shadow that had haunted her since she could rememeber. "I don't want to be caught again like that." She said as Morgan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Slow down, your tired don't overdo it." He said as Legolas nodded behind him.  
  
"Let's keep at our normal pace." He said as he met her eyes and paused. "I promise we'll stay close together, you won't be alone again." He said as she lifted her chin and pulled her eyes from his.  
  
"I did just fine, I'm not afraid of fighting them on my own, that's not what I meant." She said as he sighed, her guard back up strongly. "I don't want them to catch us off guard and in the open like that, had I not been combing my hair I would've known they were coming." She said the last mostly to herself as she continued to walk once more.  
  
"But what a lovely head of hair it is!" Morgan shot at her mockingly. "Don't blame yourself, your good at that." He chided her as he and Legolas caught up to her, trudging through the tree's every here and there a dead orc lay with an arrow in him.  
  
"How many were there in the field?" Morgan asked as he estimated the number he and Legolas had killed in the brush.  
  
"Maybe twenty five." Elora said over her shoulder. "Looks like there weren't too many back here." She noted as she stepped past an orc who was on his stomach, one arrow in his neck. "Bavmorda wants to get me into Mordor, she still needs to preform the ritual to exile my soul."  
  
She looked back to the man and elf behind her. "It's either me or her and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
Well, am I doing alright? Drop me line and tell me if my swashbucklin' fight was great or the dullest ever. I'm tryin'! 


	8. Friends in Arms

Well I'm speeding up their journey, moving further ahead so I can get this thing rollin'!  
  
It had been an exhausting day. After battling the orc's the three travelers(and two tag alongs) had run nearly the whole day. Legolas hadn't even stopped to refill his empty quiver before they left to continue their journey. Elora had fallen asleep almost before she lay down but Morgan and Legolas looked about before relaxing. Legolas leaned against a thick oak and sighed, tucking his arms around him as he watched the woods with sharp eyes.  
  
"You know you can sleep if you want. I'll take the first watch." Morgan said as he put out the small fire they'd made to warm their tired feet. The air was cool and they pulled their cloaks tight around them as the wind whispered by them and then carried on through the forest. Legolas didn't seem bothered by the cold and simply shook his head to Morgan's comment.  
  
"An elf may rest his body and not sleep, it is our way." Morgan seemed a little grudged by this and the prince thought better and added. "But I will wake you in a few hours, I cannot rest just yet. The day's event's have me awake and thoughtful." Morgan knew what he meant, those Orc's had been hunting them. And there were no doubt more in these woods, and that bothered Legolas to no end.  
  
"Alright, in a few hours then." Legolas nodded to him, his eyes kind. "I will wake if you sooner if need be." And then the man lay down stiffly on his back and tried to rest his eyes.  
  
A few moments later he was asleep and Legolas turned his gaze to the night, letting his eyes fall on every shadow and tree, making sure they were alone and safe. There was a whispering in the tree's that something foul was among it's dark forest and the prince knew they would encounter more trouble before reaching the plains. But he would know if they were near and though he felt a heavy shadow in his heart there was no dire fear in him. They would be safe for the night at least. Urak hai walked day and night and he was sure that mountain orc were also on their trail, scrambling through the beautiful wood at night. Not in many years had Mirkwood been free of such nusainces and he prayed that this woman with him could change things for the better.  
  
He looked at her as she slept, her arm craddled against her body. He couldn't help but frown at the dark bruise that ran along her lower cheek and jaw, it looked so wrong on her face. She was afraid today though she would have never said it and he didn't argue when she pushed herself and said many times that they needed to reach Rohan sooner than ten days. Seeing the creatures that now roamed her lands as well as these had made her wary.  
  
He continued the watch and as promised he woke Morgan at a few hours before dawn and lay down to rest himself. He was surprised to realize how weary he was and fell into deep thoughts and his eyes drifted as he rested in elvish fashion.  
  
And when the morning came they trudged on southward and west, eyes watchful and their senses alert on their journey.  
  
  
  
The King of the Mark was surprised at first when Mithrandir rode into his city on the mighty Shadowfax. But surprise gave way to foreboding as he knew Gandalf the White only visited when trouble was near and the free lands were in danger. So it had always been.  
  
"Gandalf, what brings you to Edoras?" Eomer asked as he met the approaching wizard on his way up the stairs to the great golden halls.  
  
"Haste," was his initial response. "I come to tell you that the mystery of the roaming evil is solved and beg your help to those few who fight it." He said as Eomer nodded and brought his fist to his chest.  
  
"I will do whatever is needed of me to help, but my kingdom is not yet rebuilt from the terror of Mordor and now my men are again stretched thin at it's borders. I will need time to muster the strength of Rohan if that is what you ask." He and Gandalf walked through the great hall's alone now and talked freely. "Tell me what cause I am sending my army against." He finished as Gandalf pused his beard covered lips and his brow's furrowed.  
  
"An evil sorceress now lives in the ruins of Barad Dur, who is called Bavmorda." He revealed as Eomer frowned and tilted his head. "Does she command his ruined army?" The king asked and Gandalf nodded.  
  
"What is left is more than enough to spread terror, but not to withstand the amry's of Rohan or Gondor." They entered a great metal door and once it was shut they stopped and faced eachother as they spoke.  
  
"And together we can ensure that this evil spread's no more." Eomer had a thoughtful look on his sun darkened face and nodded. "This threat has spread far east but not to the extent of Sauron's deceit, and all the army's of this land could not smite the evil witch whom reigns. Only one can and that one shall enter this city in a few day's time, I have traveled ahead and they are a week at least in my wake. Legolas of the fellowship is their guide." Eomer's face lit at this.  
  
"It will be good to see my elven friend once more, tell me does the dwarf Gimli come as well?" He asked hopefully, but Gandalf shook his head and his smiled failed a little.  
  
"No they traveled together for a good while and then Legolas returned to Mirkwood to help rid it of the remaining troubles. Though they plan to sail together in a few years time on an adventure of some kind." Eomer nodded his head, "And so I and two of my friends shall unite along with a chance maybe to see Eowyn, which is good enough. Where am I to take my troup?"  
  
"Gondor, to meet Aragorn's own and wait for the one who possesses the gift to defeat Bavmorda. She if far from the east and though her speech is strange she is much alike to those of your people. Much like Eowyn she seems to me." Eomer lifted his head in question. "A woman shall lead us?" He asked as Gandalf smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yes and no." He offered, which seemed an answer he would give. When Eomer only glared at the answer he went on. "You will lead her to where she needs to go and then she will fight alone for none can withstand the injuries such a battle would cause to others around." He suddenly went very somber and lifted a finger to punctuate his thoughts. "But she must not fall to the hands of the enemy, she must not be taken into the depths of Mordor, it would be the end of her." Eomer bowed his head.  
  
"Then so shall it be, and if she be like Eowyn I would welcome her company for I miss my sister greatly. When I reach Gondor that will be the first face I should like to see." A fond expression reached his face and Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Then I must go, but ask for a place to rest and stable Shadowfax for the night." He said as Eomer and he again walked through the large metal doors.  
  
"To house the great horse would be my pleasure. You may take all the rest you need and we shall feast tonight." Gandalf thanked him and then walked outside to see to Shadowfax himself. He looked to the north and hoped that Elora Danan would reach the green plains of Rohan safely.  
  
  
  
The days blended together as they traveled and it seemed that they had spotted signs of orc or seen them every day. It was becoming more perilous the further south they went. By night fall they would reach Rohan but Edoras, it's capital city, would be another couple of day's to reach. Elora was amazed at how much Legolas knew of healing. Her arm was perfect, it didn't ache and there wasn't even a mark where the gash in her arm had been. Just a simple mixture of herbs and a few soft words and the wound was gone in a few days.  
  
Legolas had also been more careful of orc's and goblin's, though they were all capable swordsmen. That was not the reason, the few orc's they'd run into on the road were not a problem. He trusted Elora and Morgan, though the man seemed harsh at times he had proven himself in battle.  
  
But it is never wise to rush into battle while you carry something you wish to keep safe. His father had told him that and he knew that getting Elora to Rohan safely was the only way to truely rid the world of this new evil. And so he'd also lost some time during the trek, circleing around orc bands and sometime's not crossing bridge's for fear of being seen and traveling down stream for miles to find a narrow crossing.  
  
"So," Morgan said idly as he walked next to Legolas. "You say Rohan is safe?" His eyes were worn down a little but still held vigor, and the way he looked around the open plain's showed his wariness. "They have a great army, isn't that what you said?" Legolas did not reply instantly, he turned his eyes to Morgan and back to the plains before him silently.  
  
"Not great in number, but matched to any other in strength and valor." He finally said after a pause. Alway's it seemed to Morgan that the elf did not speak unless his words were full of thought or need. Which was, the more he thought, a very wise trait. "Their king is great by any way you mean it and with the might of Gondor at the helm of battle, you have no cause of worry save that of the quest itself." Morgan was comforted by the deep feelings behind the answer and almost smiled.  
  
"I trust your judgement." He said at length as if it took effort to say the words. This actually made the elf smirk and look to the man once more.  
  
"I hope that statement did you no harm." He jested as Morgan sighed slightly and nodded. "Maybe only to my pride." He countered and then looked down.  
  
"I didn't like you at first." Then he shrugged. "I judged harshly and let my personal feelings blind my eyes. But I've never held ill thoughts about any man I fought beside, and I don't now. You are a valiant warrior and I am glad you are with us." When he finished the elf smiled, looking back to see where Elora was. She walked quietly behind them, she'd seemed distant the past few nights. Sitting in deep thought, eyes closed in meditation.  
  
He could feel that she was honing and mustering something deep inside her mind, a few time's he had felt her mind touch his own. She was preparing and he wasn't sure even she knew what for. Gandalf said she would need to travel the long journey to do so, but his worry wasn't lessened by it. He turned his attention back to the man before him, who he regaurded a moment before speaking.  
  
"Then again, when first we met." He stopped walking and looked the man straight on. "I was prepared to kill you." The words were not harsh but Morgan still was taken aback. "Fear not, I see you have a pure heart and are a great swordsman. Alway's trust your instincts, it was natural for you to be wary of a strange person in a land you do not know." His smiled broadened and his eyes showed a new respect for the man before him. "But you've also surprised me with your words, they are true and noble. Whatever land you come from, if there are more men like you it is in good keeping." The two looked at eachother in mutual respect for moment and then turned to continue through the tall grass.  
  
They topped a hill and looked in wonder at the beautiful scene before them. The sun was setting and the orange glow of it painted the sky as the green feilds of Rohan shone in the waning light. Legolas took a deep breath and remembered while traveling with Aragorn and Gimli years back when he had smelt the cool, fresh grass after the long trek from the arms of the Aragonath. His reminiscing ended as he turned at a slight noise far off. His sharp bright eyes narrowed as he spotted a rider speeding from the direction they had just come. A border man of the mark, his yellow hair streamed behind him as his brown horse raced across the open land.  
  
"What is it?" Morgan asked as he looked to the direction Legolas stared. He saw nothing and frowned. "What do you see?" He tried to look again.  
  
"Elora?" Legolas called as he realized the scout must have seen trouble, coming from behind them. When she did not answer he turned in a fret and shouted once more. "Elora!"  
  
Elora heard her name from the slope of the hill and turned away from the sunset. She had sought out the highest spot to view it from, not realizing her companions hadn't seen her.  
  
"I'm here." She saw Legolas and Morgan both sigh in relief as she trotted down to them. "What's the matter?" She asked at their worried faces.  
  
"Now is not the time to wonder." Legolas said as he turned and looked again, the rider was almost out of his sight and his course was directly towards Edoras. "I fear we haven't escaped the eyes of our enemy as we thought. They've been tracking us, and my worry is that they will run us down in the open plains." He was already walking down the hill as he spoke the words. "Come, we must reach Edoras." They decended the great hill and quickly treaded over the lush plains, keeping watchful eyes at their backs.  
  
  
  
Ok, there should be some pretty cool action coming up and maybe a slight spin on things. Please tell me what you think so far! 


	9. Sacrifice

Ok I plan on making Eomer a big character from here on out. I think he's awesome. This time next year we'll all be sick of Eomer stories, believe me ladies he's the next big thing;)  
  
  
  
Eomer was standing silently, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he gazed out the large window before him. It faced the east. What evil was now there was not as powerful as Sauron, asGandalf had said, but still he worried for his people. They were recovering from the dark lord's reign but an attack right now would devaste them. Most likely it would not break their back for the Rohirrim was full of battle hardened men who had faced the worst war of man's history, but it could cripple them. He had no heir, and the weight of that fact had not rested on his shoulders until recently.  
  
His advisor's had urged him to go into talks with Prince Imrahil, who's daughter was of age to marry and was said to be fair and kind. But he did not want to think of marrying while his people struggled, every moment was their's. And he wasn't going anywhere, he would have an heir years from now when he was ready. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.  
  
"My Lord!" A voice from behind him made him turn in alarm. "A rider has come from the northern border, he bear's ill tidings." The soldier before him was out of breath, his eyes wide.  
  
"What news has he?" He asked as the soldier swallowed.  
  
"An army my king. Urak Hai from the forest of Mirkwood, they travel swiftly by day and do not stop for rest. They march this way." He backed away hurriedly as Eomer rushed past him through the halls.  
  
When he saw the rider that had given the news he knew he had made haste, the horse he had ridden was foamed with sweat and his breathing was labored. His eyes softened as he looked at the animal and looked to the servant to the left of him.  
  
"Take him to the stabbles, no horse of Rohan should see such a state." The man did as he was told, gently leading the great horse away. Eomer turned to the rider who looked tired and almost ill.  
  
"How far are they?" He asked the man, as he stood stiff at attention.  
  
"At the most two days your majesty."  
  
"How many?" His hands clasped behind his back and he knit his brow.  
  
"I estimated their numbers at five hundred and a thousand sir." Eomer let his eyes wander, his thoughts running wild. He'd sent out his riders to call his men back to Edoras and they would be here in four days. He couldn't hold battle here, he needed his people far from the conflict such a battle would pose on them.  
  
What of Gandalf's travelers? Were they captives now, or killed. He prayed not for his friend Legolas was among them. His eyes were bright and sharp.  
  
"We will take the Eored and meet them head on. We cannot allow them too near the city." He said to the stout man that was kneeling along with five others on the steps of the palace. His highest general, who stood and brought his fist to his chest.  
  
"Rouse the men, we leave at dusk and ride hard." His voice had turned loud, not only so all could hear, but so their courage would be lit and their pride strengthened. "We will not let the creatures of Mordor march our lands once more!"  
  
  
  
When the next day came they did not rest, the enemy was now on their heals. Legolas had spotted their numbers swarming over the very hill they had watched the sunset the night before. They would catch them unless they ran their hardest the whole way to Edoras, which if they were all elves or of the great breed of men like Aragorn it could be done.  
  
Elora and Morgan were keeping up well so far, but he knew they would tire. He kept turning his bright eyes to their pursuers, counting their numbers and their distance. They were closing in fast and he hoped they would at least reach the plains before the mountains where the golden halls of Edoras sat. Surely Eomer had heard of the army by now, and the Rohirrim would be riding to them. At least that is what he held hope for.  
  
"This is folly!" Elora said as she stopped running and came to a halt, panting as she took air into her lungs. "I have outrun many enemies but these that follow us will not give up until I am at the feet of Bavmorda." She turned back and frowned as the creatures tramped over the beautiful plains. "And I don't want to bring them to the city we seek." Legolas was not seeing a point to her words, only that they were letting the enemy catch up to their pace.  
  
"By nightfall there will be more of them." He said as he pointed towards the direction they came. "The mountain orc's will join them, and some of the Dunland hoard are again riding with them. We cannot fight them alone, we need the men of Rohan if we are to get you away from here safely." But Elora closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No, if they find us they will take me to Mordor and kill you both. I will not allow that to happen." She looked at both man and elf with a stern expression and knew it would be a miracle to convince them to go along with her will. And she wasn't even sure it would work, but she couldn't let these creatures continue to follow. "Trust me." She said evenly and then spoke at length. "I will turn eastward and you will continue to Edoras and find the king you seek, they will come for me and if some go your way it won't many." She raised a hand to stop their protest and went on. "And when they have taken me and are far from you I will destroy them. I cannot do this if I fear you are near me, I can't control my skill well enough to spare you. You must be far away and so I'm asking you to run now and do not look back." Morgan pulled forward his sword and shook his head.  
  
"They will not kill me." She said trying to stop him from arguing but Legolas stepped forward and interveined for him.  
  
"No, they will do worse." His bright eyes were so full of emotion that she looked away from their blue stare.  
  
"They are overtaking us, so we will fight with you! Don't speak so foolishly, you must survive!" His voice was harsh and thick with emotion that he could not hold back. A deep fear could be seen planely in his eyes.  
  
"I will survive Morgan, listen to me! The gift Cherlindrea gave me will wipe them out and that is the only way to ensure that the land of Rohan will not be destroyed if and when we go to Gondor. These lands will be left without their king and defenseless." Her eyes were dark and full of toil. "I have seen Bavmorda's mind in my dreams, she means to kill the race of men and take their lands. Then the meek of these lands will be her slaves, just as it was back home years ago. I have seen that she means for her army to destroy these lands and then move on to Gondor where more orc's await battle." Legolas said nothing, he was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was strong and beautiful but also held a power so great it was tearing at her to simply possess it. He believed her words. "Your father died fighting Bavmorda, he knew she couldn't continue to reign and I will defeat her Morgan. I will be fine, if this light I carry is half as harsh in use as it is to control it will be more than enough." She saw a look in his eyes that was new and intense. His sword was lowered and his eyes were wet with unshed tears.  
  
He loved her and now he was going to lose her. He had fallen for her when they were young and never had he said it, nor would he. Elora Danan was not only a princess or a pretty maiden, she wasn't just a woman with a sword. She was great, and she was too good for him. The only man for her would be greater than he had ever met, someone as mighty as Lord Martigan and wise as the elf Legolas. Her mind worked like a seasoned king of old and her mercy moved him. He could tell by her eyes that she would do this no matter what words he said.  
  
"As you wish." The whisper was forced and he swallowed and looked away from her dark eyes.  
  
"Don't fear for me, worry about yourselves. They won't kill me but you they want to destroy." She took a step forward and lay a hand on Morgan's shoulder and smiled. "Go my friend, make haste." She then turned to Legolas and sighed.  
  
"Prince Legolas, we shall meet again. I will travel back this way when I am able, have faith and keep a watch for me, I don't have provisions for long." He nodded and looked on her with reverence and a kind smile. His heart ached to think such a beautful creature might fall, but she well aware of her danger.  
  
"Until our next meeting." With that he touched Morgan's shoulder and the two turned away and began running.  
  
"Hey I was just getting to sleep! Do you always have to run?" Rool sat up from his craddle in the hood of Elora's cloak and frowned. He had been there since the morning and Elora hadn't seemed to notice, but now as he peeked out of the hood he saw that the elf and Morgan were now far away running in the opposite direction as Elora, and Fran Jean was with them in the leather bag Morgan had slung over his shoulder.  
  
"What's going on!" He cried as he tumbled on his back in the hood as he lost his balance.  
  
Elora didn't notice him she simply ran as fast as her legs would take her, heading east. Every once in a while she glanced back to see where Morgan and Legolas were and she was glad to see that they were far away already. But also the orc's were now splitting into two groups and she cursed as she saw that many were following her companions as well as she. She hoped they would be alright.  
  
  
  
When night was falling Legolas knew they would have to fight. The hills around them were becoming higher and steep. They were near Edoras, but he could not yet see the golden halls. The enemy was but one league away and he could hear their harsh cries and heavy steps.  
  
"I feel helpless, she is far away and most likely ensnared by now. What if she is lost?" Morgan said as he looked over his shoulder to the east. A shadow loomed there and his face was grim.  
  
"She will live, a heart so great is not easily put assunder. Her valor matches and surpasses that of many elven warriors I have known." He slowed his pace to a stop and glanced behind them then to the hills that hid Edoras from view.  
  
"I fear we must make our stand." He turned around and his eyes swept over the enemy as he pulled his white knives forward and looked to Morgan who was breathing heavily. He unsheathed his sword and turned the blade in his hand.  
  
"Then I'm glad, we have at least drawn these orc from Elora." Both ducked suddenly as an arrow whizzed past, then another.  
  
"If only I had arrows I would cut them down from here, we must get closer and fight hand to hand." He said as they began to run towards the hoard of orc's that roared and howled as they charged.  
  
And that was how Eomer, king of the mark found them. Rushing the enemy of hundreds when they were only two and he looked in awe. He and his men were riding hard over the hills and he had heard the orc's as he approached. He recognized Legolas, running fast his twin blades ready at his sides.  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!" His call was loud and his men shouted as they shot off down the hill towards the orc's.  
  
Legolas was already training his first advance on an approaching Urak hai when they suddenly all let out sharp cries and halted. Arrows were shot again only this time they were each dropping one of the enemy. He looked behind him and his face brightened and he let out a loud call in elvish that made Morgan look back at him with a frown.  
  
The thudding of of great Rohan steeds was like thunder and their arrows were true and their swords drawn. Their golden helm's shining in the waning light and the orc's were filled with fear as they saw their doom draw to them.  
  
"The pale riders!" Could be heard from the enemy as the riders began to turn and made another pass, arrows flying at the foul creatures flank.  
  
Legolas rushed forward as the orcs began to scatter and spun his glimmering blades expertly in his hands as he stalked an orc that had caught his eye. His eyes shone like a blue flame and he easily dodged the desperate blow the orc delt him and in one quick motion used both his blades sweeping in opposite directions to behead the creature.  
  
In their hasty charge the orcs were all in one thick group and quickly the horses were seperating and circling around them, arrows hitting their marks and many fell. The riders then dismounted and went into hand to hand combat. Eomer standing taller than any weilding Guthwine his sword with authority, walked to Legolas and the two smiled broadly at one another.  
  
"Again we fight side by side my friend!" Eomer said as he cut down an large orc with one stroke of his sword, and it looked as natural to him as breathing.  
  
"Never have I wished to see your golden helm so much in the years I've known you!" Legolas said as he twirled his blades and struck an orc behind him and then turned and stabbed another and then slashed his blades across his throat.  
  
"Where are your companions, Gandalf told me of them." He shouted as Legolas whipped hsi head around and saw Morgan fighting next to two Rohan soldiers.  
  
"One is with me now, the other I fear traveled east to draw the rest of the enemy away." Eomer frowned at this but did not say more, choosing to concentrate on the fight at hand.  
  
When only half a dozen remained Legolas and Eomer lowered their weapons, the orc's stood with their hands in the air begging for mercy. The Eored circled them, bow's trained at their heads and then looked to their leader. Eomer nodded, his eyes heated with the fire of battle as he turned and missed the orc's as they fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Well that was invigorating." He said as he turned to his elven friend who was plucking unsplintered arrows from the orc's filling his quiver. Morgan stood not far from them and was leaning on his sword wearily, his shoulder bled but he used his arm as normal and didn't seem to be in pain.  
  
"Gandalf did not mention names when he told of your coming." He approached Morgan who stood straight and nodded.  
  
"I am Morgan Thaughbaer of the kingdom of Tir Asleen." Eomer nodded to him and Morgan noted that the man was nearly a good ten inches over his head. He took his helm off and long unruly blonde hair fell from it, he had a short cropped beard and his eyes were bright.  
  
"I am Eomer King of the Mark, leader of Rohan and her army the Rohirrim. I welcome your help to our cause." And then he paused and looked back to Legolas who looked east as he wiped his knives clean of orc blood.  
  
"Gandalf said there would be a woman among you." He said as Legolas turned a grim face to the king and nodded. "She is the one who went east, and now I fear we must go after her. I doubt that she thought of the torment she would receive from the creatures that are foreign to her." He had a feeling she had gotten herself into a situation she could not mend. Though her intentions were noble.  
  
"And you did not stop her?" Eomer asked in disbelief as Legolas sighed.  
  
"She would have left no matter what my council." He said as Eomer grunted and sheathed his sword shaking his head. "Women."  
  
  
  
How was that? I'm writing the next chapter as you read this so please r/r!  
  
Thanx to those who've given me advice on who the romance should be with(Lady of Legolas, BlueWaterNymph, Dragonlet), I'm not really the gushy type but I think you all will like how this turns out...I hope. 


	10. Victory for now

Keep reading! Please!  
  
  
  
Elora had been so glad that she had drawn the orcs away, she had sighed in relief as she rushed across the plains. But as the creatures drew nearer she began to feel the prickle of fear at her back. It pushed her to run faster, but she was already tired and knew she could hold up much longer. She saw a large grouping of tree's ahead and rushed toward them, the enemy could see her enter it but simply having their eyes off her made her feel safer.  
  
She drew her sword and took deep breaths as she walked in the dark shadow of the trees, the sun's rays disappearing behind the horizon slowly. She'd run for a long time, she hoped her friends were far away and safe in Edoras. She let her back fall against a tree and a screech immediately made her jerk forward and turn.  
  
"Ah!" The cry had been behind her but she saw no one. "Do you mean to crush me? How ungrateful!" She sighed and for a moment the quick humor she felt lightened her heart a little. She looked at her back and saw Rool crawl onto her shoulder.  
  
"So where are we going, I think you are lost." He said with his hands on his hips. "I say we go this way!" He turned southwest and Elora's smile faded and she heard the orc's growls and hard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Rool, stay hidden in my tunic. I'm afraid we're in a rather bad position right now." Rool's eyes widened and he smiled widely.  
  
"Did you say go in your tunic? If I must." He laughed and she shook her head.  
  
"I am about to be attacked by a thousand orc's and had I known you were with me I would have left you with the men." She said as he frowned.  
  
"Ah! Men are no fun, they don't talk and they stink." He was now hidden in the layered shirt she wore. She pulled her cloak about her shoulders tightly and then held her sword to her forehead and said a silent prayer.  
  
When she emerged from the tree's the sun was gone and her heart thudded in her chest as she saw that the orcs were surrounding the tree's glaring as she walked out. Holding her sword with both hands up and ready to fight. She noted that there were many smaller orcs now and they were hunched over and squealed in high evil voices. There were also tall broad men among them with wild faces, mangled limbs, uncombed hair and many had only a few teeth. One of the Urah Hai like the kind she'd already fough stepped forward. She swallowed as he leered and growled out his words that she barely recognized.  
  
"You will come with us to Mordor. You can throw down your weapon and we will be gentle." He sneered and the others laughed and clanged their weapons together. He raised his broad sword and licked his horrid lips. "We are great in numbers and you are alone, why did you think it would be safer for you to leave your guides?" He asked as he walked closer to her and began to go in circles around her slowly.  
  
"I saved their lives for your men that followed them are dead now." She said as she followed his movements, sword held firmly in front of her. He laughed again and threw his great head back, the sound reminded her of a troll back home. He then lowered his weapon completely and leant upon it, when she saw this she frowned and looked about her wondering what he was up to.  
  
But suddenly a sharp pain met her forearm and her right arm recoiled her left arm still holding her sword but dropping its tip to the ground. She looked and saw a black feathered arrow that had shot through her arm and blood began immediately to flow from the wound. The arrow was stuck in her arm halfway through and she groaned and then glared at the leader who was suddenly advancing on her.  
  
She raised her sword and blocked the blow he swung at her, but then a blade from her right met hers and twisted it and the blade was pulled from her hand. She felt dread suddenly hit her at this and tried to gather her strength. All the orcs were surrounding her now and it was now that she had her chance to destroy them all. Though she didn't know if she could spare the brownie in her tunic from the light, she would try. She didn't even know if she could spare herself.  
  
Craddleing her right arm she didn't see any other way to delay them. The leader was standing in front of her, his foul breath blew over her face and she sneered at him from under her eyelashes. She could feel the tingle in her hands and her body stiffened, her feet planted firm.  
  
"Something to say before I show you why I am leader of the Urak hai, feared by all!" He gripped her throat and pulled her closer. "I guess not. I thought you'd be a little bit more of a challenge than this, you make my job too easy." He gripped the front of her tunic then and she jerked, grabbing his arm and closing her eyes. He frowned as her arms held his fast, he couldn't pull back.  
  
And suddenly she began to chant in elvish though she didn't know the words and her eyes opened and were dark and distant. Fear filled him as he felt an urge of energy hit him through his arms and then slamming his chest. To the others it seemed like he was being pulled apart by a light that ate him from the inside. They were backing away but it was too late, the light jumped from their leader slowly hitting each orc and passing to another creating a huge chain of light that consumed them all.  
  
Elora felt a hoarse scream tear her throat but everything seemed foreign, even her own body. She consentrated on the very spirits of the orcs seeking out their evil and letting the light she shot out destroy it until they were torn apart inside and their bodies dropped lifelessly to the ground. The light consuming them all glowed like a million stars and she felt her body weakening. The light reached far into the sky and slowly the orcs fell, one by one their evil hearts leaving their bodies so it seemed as though they dropped for no reason. No wound was on them.  
  
Then the light died and it was like a huge explosion had struck her as it came back into her body. She swooned in a daze but none of her senses seemes to work. She stumbled to what she thought were the tree's her legs numb and weak. She fell against one of the trunks and slid down in until she leaned against it where it's roots met the ground. Then she went limp and consciousness left her.  
  
  
  
Eomer and his men were stacking the bodies of the orcs in a heap prepareing to burn them. Once all the foul beings were piled up he light them ablaze and they turned their backs on the pyre. His men that had fallen would be taken back to the city, there were only five dead compared to the enemy who had been nearly five hundred.  
  
Legolas was now upon a saddleless brown steed who was tame beneath his touch and soft words. His eyes scanned the eastern horizon as he gently stroked his horses neck.  
  
"So you say she traveled east?" Eomer asked as Legolas looked down at the king and nodded.  
  
"Yes, she said she would come back this way once she was rid of the orcs but I think she has failed." He turned to see Morgan trotting up to them on a fiery young stallion that was constantly moving even when he was standing still. Morgan seemed accustomed to horseback and paid him no heed.  
  
"I say we ride now, she could be in trouble." He said as Eomer narrowed his eyes and looked again to Legolas, the elf looked thoughtful as he paused then his fair eyes turned again eastward and he nodded.  
  
"I will wait no longer. We have to find her quickly, to find her dead or spoiled would be a grievance I would seek revenge for." His words were spoken in a low voice that held powerful emotion behind it.  
  
"Then let us go now, I doubt you will find any sign here that she is safe." As soon as Eomer finished the sentence a great white light lit the eastern sky and all eyes went to the horizon. Their eyes were wide at the brilliant light and without words Legolas and Morgan shot eachother a look and knew.  
  
"I'll take that as a sign." Morgan said as he shot off down the hill, his horse crying loudly as he tore across the ground. Not long after Legolas and Eomer and half his Eored followed, the horses of Rohan crossing the country easily and quickly.  
  
They rode hard and did not stop until the morning and only then stopped to pick up the trail of the orcs that was wide. The ground and foliage was bruised wherever the orcs had gone.  
  
"It looks as though they indeed ran hard." Eomer said as he knelt and looked at the torn brown grass in their wake.  
  
"Rool! I never meant what I said, you were an excellent soldier!" Fran Jean said from Morgan's bag as he looked at the trail made by the orcs.  
  
"What creature is this?" Eomer asked as Morgan shoulved the brownie back into the bag and shook his head.  
  
"A native of my homeland, they are little more than bugs with voices." Eomer wasn't quite satisfied but seemed to see that now was not the time to go into the history of the tiny being he had seen.  
  
"That light was her, she did it." Legolas said as he looked down the trail, ready to ride once more. "Such a weapon that she weilds will surely defeat the powers of the evil queen." Morgan was still on his horse, though the animal was not as energetic as the night before. "She must not be taken to Mordor." He said, dropping the hint that he was not in the mood to tarry.  
  
"She has no water and no blanket and the nights are cold. We should set out." Eomer nodded at him and smiled, walking to his mount.  
  
"I see you are in a rush my friend, let us go onward." He said as he pulled himself swiftly into his saddle.  
  
They rode on for another two or three hours when they saw where the light had come the previous night. Around a group of large trees there lay dead orc, they seemed to be everywhere. They gazed in awe as they neared it, every orc was dead yet had no wound on them.  
  
"What devilry did this, only a wizard could weild such magic." Eomer said as he swung down from Firefoot his horse and began to walk among the dead bodies.  
  
"I don't see her." Morgan said as Legolas scanned the bodies looking for golden hair. He couldn't find her among them and his eyes saddened.  
  
"Perhaps she was carried off by others who did not die." He said in dismay as they all dismounted and walked on foot, so thick were the dead bodies of the orcs that the horses stumbled on them.  
  
Eomer was closest to the tree's and began looking into them seeing no orcs under their limbs. It was then that he saw her, laying on her side holding her right arm to her body. Her golden hair was wildly covering her shoulders and the ground under her, and he frowned as he looked at the arrow in her arm closely.  
  
"Legolas! Over here!" He shouted as he gently kneeled down next to her and carefully took her arm in his hands. He prayed she would not wake while he did this. He broke the arrow in half just next to her skin with his hands and then sighed. Legolas and the others near were now rushing to the tree's watching him silently, seeing her looking like death.  
  
"Is she alright?" Morgan asked as he ran towards them, stumbling over an orc body and having to right himself with his arms flailing.  
  
"She lives." Eomer said as he took her arm firmly in his left hand, then he took the arrowhead in his hand and pulled it quickly yet gently out of her arm and tossed it to the ground. "The arrow was not poisoned." He pulled her sleaves back and Legolas knelt next to him wrapping the wound with a piece of his own white tunic he had torn off.  
  
"Let us leave now for Edoras, she is weak and needs time to recover." He said as Eomer nodded and gently picked her up easily in his arms.  
  
The king seemed uneasy carrying the injured girl, like she would break in his arms yet the bodies litering the ground showed him that she was indeed not a simple girl. Her hair and fair features reminded him of the women of his land but there was something about her rainment that told him she was used to being a soldier. He brought her to Legolas' horse but the elf frowned and his bright eyes were pained.  
  
"I have no saddle, it would be best for her to ride with a saddled rider and tame horse." He raised an eyebrow to Eomer who sighed and nodded.  
  
"I will take her, Firefoot is strong and steady." He gently put her in his saddle and stepped up behind her, taking the reigns. "To the golden halls Eored!" He called as they started back along the trail the orcs had made but not traveling in the trail itself. They didn't ride as hard on their way back and stopped often so they arrived well into the night while most of the city slept.  
  
Eomer handed the girl to Morgan when they arrived to the stairs of Meduseld then he showed them to the healers. Legolas stayed with her, his knowledge of healing was vast and he insisted on staying. Eomer left them and said to rise him at need, then he retired for the night having not slept in a few days all were bone weary and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Well I just can't stop adding to this so stop me if it's bad! I now know where I'm going with it, so I hope you all will like it. Please r/r! I love reviews its like a drug. 


	11. Waking in Edoras

Chapter 11!  
  
  
  
The next morning Legolas was sitting in a chair beside Elora's bed, his hands lay on the arm rests and his eyes were open but unseeing. So when Morgan peered into the room he saw the elf and walked in his eyes on Elora as she lay completely still, the only sign that she lived was the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Her face was pale and she had angry bruises on her face and neck.  
  
"How is she, is her arm mending well?" He asked as he let his eyes travel to her wounded arm. After a few seconds he raised an eyebrow to Legolas. "Is her arm mending?" He asked again as he walked to the other side of the bed where Legolas sat. When he took a better look at him he realized he was fast asleep, though his eyes stared into the air. Morgan said no more he simply sighed and reached his hand out and using two knuckles pinched the elf's nose, cutting off his air supply. He grinned as Legolas jerked his head slightly then gasped and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Good morning!" He said as he chuckled, Legolas' face was startled at first then he saw Morgan's expression and sighed. He smiled slightly but shook his head and glared.  
  
"You could've simply said something to rouse me." He said as the man shook his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"I had a whole conversation with you thinking you were awake! You were sleeping like a rock." He retorted as Legolas pulled the chair he'd slept in closer to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Well then I was truely exhausted." He looked over Elora's injuries placing his hand on her forehead to check for fever and replace her bandage.  
  
"Though I've already asked it twice I say it again, is her arm mending well?" Legolas turned his head as he wrapped her arm and smirked.  
  
"Very well, it should heal quickly. She seems to mend easily." He said as recalled that when her arm had been injured before it had healed as if Aragorn had tended to it personally.  
  
"She always has," Morgan said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes on her face. "I remember one time when we young she and her handmaiden had gone off into the woods without permission. So I followed them thinking I was a couple years older than them, I'd be the gentleman and make sure they were alright." He looked at Legolas who was listening with a pleasant face. "See a week before hand she'd broken her arm fallin' off her horse, so she wasn't allowed to ride but it didn't stop her. I rode out after them and for the whole day they didn't know I was there and I was so proud of myself for tracking them so well." A grin grew on his face as he continued, now completely forgetting the reason for the story.  
  
"But there was a gully nearby and it was probably thirty feet straight down and it was rocky and dangerous and I saw them run off right towards it and disappear in the trees. Now I'm thinking 'Holy Hell their gonna fall in that gully and break their legs!' so I rush after them on foot. And I get to the edge of the cliff and I hear nothing, and I assume those girls are dead at the bottom. So I crawl on belly to the edge and look down and I didn't see them but it was dark and rocky so I kind of held onto the ground and leaned further." He was now using his body to tell the story his hands demonstrating him holding the grass. "And I yell 'Elora!' at the top of my lungs and listen for an answer. And I've got all my attention down this gully, so when I hear a voice behind me say something I freak out and lose my grip and fall down into the rocky, dangerous gorge." Legolas laughed and gave a rare toothy grin.  
  
"It gets better." Morgan went on as he sits down again. "I'm laying with a broken leg at the bottom of this gully and I look up and see Elora laughing and she's saying 'I'm up here stupid!' which really made me feel better. And I can't get out because it's this big sink hole with no even ground to climb out on. So Elora with her already broken arm climbs down and practically carries me, twice her size and limping the whole way, up the side. She puts me on my horse and then leads me back into the city, and I never lived it down with her. Even my men tease my about it, the general who was rescued by a twelve year old girl. " He shook his head and ran his hand through his sandy hair.  
  
"I could see her doing that." Legolas said, his smile still in place. When he turned back to look at Elora her eyes were open and looking up at him, a tiny smile on her tired face. His face sobered but his eyes lit up and he took her hand.  
  
"Your awake." He said as Morgan rushed to her other side and sat next to her. She smiled wider and put her free hand to Morgan's cheek.  
  
"I never heard you tell that." She said quietly, her words seemed like they cost her a lot of energy. "I remember my father lecturing both of us in the healers quarters." She sighed and let her hand fall, looking around her. She tried to clear her throat then frowned, motioning that she needed some water. Legolas turned and brought a ready glass to her mouth, raising her slightly so she could drink it. After a few deep gulps she pulled back and sighed.  
  
"I've never seen you laugh like that." She said to Legolas. "You should do it more." He nodded and bowed his head.  
  
"As you wish." He replied, a smile on his face. She looked around her then to the window that overlooked Edoras.  
  
"Did it work? How long have I been here?" She asked as she moved to sit up letting them help to prop her up with pillows.  
  
"We've been here since late last night, we found you in a field with a legion of dead orc's all over." Morgan said as she sighed. "It worked, believe me." She lay her head back and closed her eyes. Legolas looked at her bruised neck and face and his face was deadly serious.  
  
"Did they hurt you before..." She shook her head stopping his words with a hand to his lips.  
  
"No." He let out a sigh and she could see he was relieved, had he worried so much? "I gave them no chance, and now I understand the weapon I possess much better. It's an energy, a light. When it hits a person all evil influence and shadow is wiped from them. In the orc's case they were made from it, their hearts could not be cleansed they were so full of darkness. It killed them. As I thought it would." Legolas and Morgan shared a look at her distant stare and Morgan leaned towards her with a small smile.  
  
"Well they will never hurt anyone again, nothing short of an army would've defeated them. But you did and it makes me rest easier knowing you are safe now." She nodded to her friend, her eyes going to her wounded arm.  
  
"Good." But then a thought hit her and her eyes went wide. "What about the little one, the brownie. Is he alright?" Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"Yes on our way here Eomer discovered him when the creature started shooting him with tiny arrows." He grinned. "But he appologized once he knew you were in no danger." She tilted her head at the name.  
  
"Eomer? Is he Rohan's king?" She asked as a voice from the doorway answered.  
  
"Yes, and pin cushion to your small friend." Elora looked up at the king walked to them. He looked on the woman he'd seen yesterday with new eyes, her eyes were not how he pictured. They were dark and sparkling even though her face was bruised and tired. "I am glad to see you awake My Lady." He said as she managed a small bow and smiled. "I am Eomer Eadig, King of Rohan and her people's." He bowed his head to her as well. She looked at his unruly golden hair and dark kind eyes and smiled. He didn't look like any king she'd seen.  
  
"My name is Elora Danan, though I do not think you know of my kingdom. Tir Asleen it is called, but it's far into the east from here." Legolas squeezed her hand then stood and turned to Eomer.  
  
"How long until we leave for Gondor?" He asked as the king nodded to his friend.  
  
"Two days time, many of my marshals arrived just now. Only the far north have yet to come, already I have sent messengers to the White City." He said as he glanced back to Elora. "Of course, when do the healers say she is fit to travel?" As soon as he'd asked the question Elora sat up straight and cleared her throat.  
  
"No need to worry about me your majesty, I will be fine by nightfall. I don't expect a small flesh wound to keep me down any longer." When she moved to get up a stout woman with a mess of blondish grey hair piled ontop of her head rushed up from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"My lady you must rest at least until supper time, your heart was nearly stopping on you last night. You sure gave it a workin'." She said as she poured a glass of some muddy looking remedy and held it to Elora's lips. She frowned but took a sip anyway.  
  
"Oh that's horrible!" She said as she made a face and looked at the liquid. "What is it?" She asked as the woman gave a stern look.  
  
"An herbal tonic now drink up it'll do you good." Elora reluctantly swallowed the mixture then looked back to where the three now stood talking.  
  
"Since most of them that were north are gone I am not worried about Edoras. I will leave some men hear but I believe the most trouble will be found in Gondor." Eomer was saying as Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Did any survive?" Elora asked as the three turned to her. "Any that followed you two?" She asked as Morgan shook his head.  
  
"No, not one. The riders of Rohan came just as we were charging to our death's." He said as he motioned to the tall man beside him. It seemed like all the men in this new land were very tall, she thought as she compared Legolas and Eomer to Morgan's height. She'd always thought she was tall, but clearly here she was of the average.  
  
"Then I owe you much King Eomer, they were all I thought of as I fled east." She said as the King smiled to her.  
  
"You need not worry for them, Legolas is a force to be roconed with and your kinsman is greater than most with a sword. Our only concern was getting you away from the orc's. It seems you are to determine all our fates." He said as he regaurded her with kind eyes. He was young she noted, younger than most kings. But she could tell that behind the rough exterior was a gentle soul his eyes were open and caring.  
  
"I will not let you down." The healer that was now fussing over her bruised face turned to the men.  
  
"Alright now she'll be joining you for dinner but she needs her rest." She shoed them out like they were dogs, even her king but he didn't mind he only smiled.  
  
"Well, that was rude. She could've let us say good bye." Morgan said as he frowned as the door shut behind them.  
  
"It is best to let her be, she's got a temper. Every time I get a scratch she fusses for a week." Eomer said as he lead the two to rooms they could clean themselves up in.  
  
Legolas was the first to emerge from his quarters considering he only had to bathe and plait some braids behind his ears, his clothes were not soiled. He walked through the great halls seeing the old reconings of Eorl and the line of Kings of the Mark. When he was near the healing wing he decided to see if Elora was ready for dinner. As he neared her room he heard a laugh ring out and smiled slightly. He could tell it was her's. But when the door to her room opened and he saw her emerge on the arm of Eomer he stopped. A strange feeling took hold of him.  
  
The tall king began to give her a tour, his booming voice echoing down the halls as he pointed to a sword on a mount and told of it's history. He watched them and was puzzled for only a second. The way Elora smiled wide and laughed and hung on his every word made it clear. She was attracted to him.  
  
He'd noticed the way Eomer had looked at her but didn't pay it any mind. She was beautiful and a rare beauty at that. Her brown eyes seemed older than her, they were wise and bright. And evidently the looks Eomer had given her were more than simple admiration.  
  
Legolas rarely openly appreciated anyone's beauty but he had with her on more than one occassion. And then their kiss...Well it hadn't really been a kiss because she was not herself. He'd seen her stare at him and always blush when he caught her looking, but that's all she was doing. Looking.  
  
She'd never seen an elf and was curious. He has been told he was fair even for an elf, but he'd never really recieved any special attention from any women, elf or human. She'd only been in awe and now that it had faded so had her interest.  
  
He turned around and walked back the way he'd come, their laughing voices fading. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was for the best. She was mortal. Had he even taken that into consideration? Why was he even letting himself look at her in such a way if he could never be with her? He would only lose her one way or another and he couldn't live with that. He sighed, he let himself get carried away in a tense situation. He didn't need anything clouding his mind anyway. She simply drew people to her, Morgan's feelings were deeper than he lead on and now he too had been amazed by her light and beauty. But it was not to be, she had her own kingdom far away and he had Mirkwood until he crossed the sea. Another place she could not follow him to.  
  
Sighing he decided to wait a few minutes before going to the dinning hall.  
  
"Well Lady Elora I must go, I have enjoyed your company." His kind eyes gleamed as he smiled at her and she returned it.  
  
"As have I. I will see you at dinner then?" She asked as he nodded and lay his hand over hers that was resting on his forearm.  
  
"Of course." He said as they stopped in front of the main hall that led to his chambers. "Until then." He left her with a kind smile and then disappeared through the golden halls. She looked up at the ornate ceiling and decorations that hung from it along with beautiful golden candle holders and torches along the walls. Turning back she slowly walked amiring as she went.  
  
Finally she ended up in a large room with long windows that overlooked the mountains, the sun was now setting behind them and she stared. It was beautiful, never had she seen such a sunset in Tir Asleen. The sky danced with colours of blue and purple which faded to orange and red at the tip of the mountains that hid the sun.  
  
"Amazing." She breathed as she neared the window, her eyes wide. After a few more moments of silent observation she felt as though someone was behind her and turned. Standing there in his white elven tunic and grey trousers and boots Legolas stood. His hands were clasped behind his back and he had also been watching the sunset, at least until she entered the room.  
  
"Legolas, you make no sound. I thought I was alone." She said he walked to her and smiled, his eyes traveling from the window back to her. The brilliant colors of the setting sun turned her hair into spun gold.  
  
"I was simply admiring the view." His low melodious voice made her smile and she sighed as she turned her face to the window.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said as he nodded his eyes resting on her chocolate eyes.  
  
"It is." He then blinked and looked away, his eyes distant and concerned. The brief show was soon over and the sun was hidden far into the west, the sky turning dark.  
  
"Where I come from seems so small and dark compared to your lands. Everything is grand here, it is like someone sculpted the land like in a painting." She looked up at him and saw his diverted gaze and how something bothered him. His brow was creased and his bright eyes now held the deepest of sorrow. She was stunned at how he could emit so much love and happiness with one smile and so much pain with only his eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked as he brought his gaze to her and then covered his worry, trying not to let her see it. "Nothing." Came his hushed reply and she frowned not buying it for a second. He turned his head to the side but she stepped forward and gently brought her hand to his face and made him look at her. At her touch his face seemed to come alive, eyes bright and the frown gone. He swallowed as her dark eyes searched his, seeing deep emotion in them not hidden but bluntly set before him.  
  
"Something troubles you, will you not tell me?" She asked as he pulled her hand from his face, unconciously neither letting go.  
  
"It is nothing, I worry about our journey." The lie came out easily enough but her eyes were still stuck on his. "Do not trouble yourself, no matter what happens when we reach Gondor we will face it together. Those beasts would've taken me to Mordor if not for you." At the mere thought he frowned and his hand tightened around hers. She paused at his intense stare, feeling suddenly shy beneath it. What she saw in his eyes now she'd not seen before, it made her heart beat faster.  
  
Footsteps suddenly entered the room and the two took a step back from eachother releasing their hands. They turned to see a young man looking at them uneasily afraid he'd interupted something.  
  
"Pardon me, but dinner is now ready. King Eomer bids you to come." He bowed then left them, the air which had been crackling with tension now faded and the two looked at eachother shyly, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
Legolas composed himself inwardly chidding his actions and he offered her his arm. "Come, I know you must be starving." She looked relieved that he had broke the silence and nodded with a small smile. "I am." The light touch of her hand made his arm tingle and he tried to ignore it as they walked from the room towards the dinning hall.  
  
He was confused and full of doubt and regret but there was something else. Some wonderful feeling that bloomed when she'd looked at him that way, that made him feel like he could walk on air.  
  
He'd never seen her look at Eomer that way.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it's alot of talking and no action but it is coming! Stay with me! And as always a little R/R would do me good;) 


	12. Starlight

Ok everybody, this isn't a very long chapter but I really just had to post it. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dinner was filled with conversation of the coming journey to Gondor and what was to happen after. Eomer and Legolas seemed satisfied to go along with whatever plan Gandalf devised and assured everyone else that he was trustworthy. The people of Rohan didn't particularly like Gandalf and after the one ring was destroyed were sure they were rid of him. But he seemed to come and go as he pleased and usually it's the worst possible timing. Elora and Morgan trusted him though, they'd seen a fairy queen appear in the middle of the forest this wizard business was nothing.  
  
"Where we come from all the wizards are women." Morgan said as Elora rolled her eyes as she tore a small piece of bread from the roll on her plate. "Not all." She said as he shook his head.  
  
"Yes all of them. The only man wizard was good and he left our lands long before we were born, since him every once in a while women would get it in their heads to stir up trouble and cast some curses." Elora sighed as Morgan went on about how Tir Asleen was curses by Bavmorda because she loved it's prince who was to marry another woman named Fin Raziel.  
  
"Fin Raziel saved our people, and my life. May her soul rest in peace." Eomer looked closely at Elora's expression and narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
"What exactly happened between you and this witch Bavmorda." He said as she looked up and seemed slightly hesitant before she went on. "I guess you should know." She said briefly as she looked at him then Legolas and the few other people who sat at the table with them, mainly generals and a few respected house servants.  
  
"When I was born I was part of a prophecy that was written long ago, by the mage or wizard Morgan spoke of. He said a child would be born and she would bear strange markings and she would rule the eastern lands and it's people. It was also said that this child was to be the bane of the evil sorceress that would try to put those lands under her curse." She paused and her face went placid and she shrugged. "That baby was me and Bavmorda found me and it was by the bravery of a small man named Willow that my life was spared. You would call him a halfling I guess, his folk are called Nelwyn's to us." A smile crossed her features. "He and a man I would later call father saved me with Fin Raziel's help and it was Bavmorda's own evil spell that destroyed her, and in the end her own daughter turned against her. Sorsha is her name, ten times the warrior I will ever be, she married Madmartigan and they've raised me in Tir Asleen until I am ready to claim the throne." She seemed to finish then and waited for a response or question.  
  
"You say a halfling?" Eomer said as Elora nodded. "We have them here as well, two are in Minas Tirith on an extended visit as we speak. You would be lucky to meet them, only a few years ago it was a Hobbit as we call them that saved our lands from the evil of Sauron. They are a hearty and heart felt folk." She could tell by his tone he meant it and she nodded.  
  
"Then I would indeed love to meet them." Then it was Legolas who turned to her.  
  
"When I mended your arm I noticed a mark, I thought it was a tattoo. Is that the mark you speak of?" He asked from his spot across the table from her, his gaze slipping to her arm.  
  
"Yes it is, the only thing that links me to my past. Hopefully when I see Gandalf again he can better explain my lineage." She said as she took a sip of wine. They then turned back to light banter and plans for the road until Eomer stood when everyone was finished and excused himself. The table cleared after that as all went to their chambers for some much needed rest.  
  
When Elora walked from the dinning hall she saw Eomer waiting outside the door. His hair was combed and his clothes were regal and hung well on his tall frame. She smiled as he offered his arm to her and she took it.  
  
They talked pleasantly until they reached her room and she stopped and was about to turned to face Eomer and say goodnight when she saw someone down the hall. It was the same room with the large windows that she and Legolas had watched the sunset in. She didn't need to look again to know who it was.  
  
"I hope that your room is to your liking." He said as she turned and smiled to him.  
  
Legolas ducked around the corner hoping she hadn't seen him. He was being rediculous, acting like a child! He put his palm against his forehead and then leaned back on the wall thudding his head against it. What was he thinking, he wanted her to feel the same way about him but it would only cause pain. Could he be with her in the end. They both had kingdom's they were bound to by birth right, and he could not live a mortal life and she couldn't an immortal one. Still he inched his was to the corner and peered towards her room.  
  
"I thank you again for your hospitality, it means a lot to us." She was saying as Eomer smiled and then nodded.  
  
"It is not trouble." Eomer said back. "I bid you a good night's rest."  
  
"And you your majesty." As she said this Eomer frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Call me Eomer, please." He said as she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright Eomer, I shall see you tomorrow." He said something as he turned and walked down the hall and Legolas saw Elora walk into her room and listened for the click as the door closed. He wondered if he should go see her or not, what would he say? The choice was taken from him as he saw her head lean out the door until Eomer was gone, then she slipped out and began walking in Legolas' direction. He panicked.  
  
He jumped back and slammed his back flat against the stone wall, his eyes searched for a place he could hide before she reached him. Had she seen him? What was he going to say to her? Her light steps neared and he sighed, he would simply say he was going for a walk and wanted to look at the stars through the windows. Elves like stars, that'll work. He nodded to himself, he was prince he was used to talking under pressure.  
  
And then she appeared around the corner and her eyes searched the dark silently, his composure was forgotten. His breath caught, the room was lit only by the starlight that flowed in from the huge windows. She was beautiful. Her dark eyes grazed the shadows where he stood and then they met his own. A slight smile met her lips as she walked to him.  
  
"I was just..." She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the blue light that gave the room a glowing etheral look. "...going for a walk." He finished quietly.  
  
He looked like an angel the soft light on his hair, his fair features accented and his bright eyes shone as if they held their own light source. Suddenly he could find nothing to say, she was tracing his features with her eyes her hands still in his own. When she was done her eyes met his again and suddenly a brilliant smile lit her face and it was like he was glimpsing heaven.  
  
"Your eyes are like stars, I could gaze at them all night." The words breathed past her lips and Legolas' heart thudded. He lifted his hand to her face running it along her cheek then to her jaw he tilted her head up and they neared eachother. Elora closed her eyes, and felt his lips meet hers softly. She opened them and saw him gazing at her face which he now held in both his hands. He smiled broadly then and she could've cried at how beautiful he was.  
  
"My heart beats for you and you alone." Without another word he pulled her flush against him and kissed her, all doubts leaving his mind in a second. She responded without hesitation, parting her lips and letting him deepen the kiss going on her tiptoes to reach his height. He snaked one arm around her back and the other to her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps where he touched as he moved his hand into her long hair. They stood like this more several minutes, oblivious to the outside world. The only thing that existed was the person they held.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss Legolas looked to stars through the windows and pulled her back to him and bent down to gently kiss her lower neck. She tilted her head her eye glazed as she sighed. Looking at the sky she couldn't help but thank the God's that Bavmorda had returned, otherwise she would never have encountered this angel. They looked at the stars silently for a few moments then Legolas tightened his arms around her.  
  
"You must rest, you are still weak and I've kept you up too long." She smiled and reached a hand back to caress his face, his eyes closing at the touch.  
  
"I don't want to move." She said as he sighed, the breath gently brushing her neck.  
  
"You must, come I will walk you to your room." He said as she turned to face him. Her eyes met his and he was truely worried whether he could say goodnight to her or not.  
  
"I've never felt this way before." She admitted plainly as he swallowed. "You don't have to feel the same way or say anything." She looked down. "I know I am not like you, I'm sure the women of your race are more beautiful than me by far. But if I never feel this again I still would not trade all that has happened, because the path I've taken lead me to you." A tear was threatening to fall from his eye as he blinked at her. He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"In all my years I have never met anyone like you. You are fearless yet merciful and gentle...and the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Letting his hands gently caress her arms he smiled. "Anything you feel cannot match what is blazing in my soul for you. When I saw you laying still as death in that field surrounded by orcs, I felt as though my heart had been torn in two." She smiled at him and brushed away the single tear that trailed down his cheek. After a pause she spoke.  
  
"You know I hadn't planned on kissing you." She said as he smiled. "Oh really?" He asked as she nodded with a grin.  
  
"I thought for sure I would not have the courage to, you seem a gem beyond my reach." He grinned and trapped her hand against his chest.  
  
"Not anymore." He leaned down and let his lips brush over her's once more before forcing himself to pull away. "But now you must go to sleep and I must release you before I never let go." She nodded and took his hand as he walked her down the hall to her room where he kissed her once more then she left him alone in the hall.  
  
He stood there for a moment and then leaned his head against her door putting a hand to his chest. Then he smiled and turned walking back to his room in a daze.  
  
  
  
Well? It was short I know but I had to get this posted! Tell me what you think about the smooches! Read and Review PLEASE! If it ain't good tell me, if you love it then please make my day! 


End file.
